Stardust
by WheezingAngels
Summary: A strange part of Loki felt for her. His interest had been sparked, and not only in the way one would fear. And just when Bruce found himself groaning awake in a Calcuttan ditch, her car had broken down. Such simple and unanticipated moments cause these four to be linked, and brought together for the simplest and unanticipated reason. Loki/Sigyn, Bruce/OFC
1. Cicada

**New story means new _Warning_! This contains extreme gore and death! Please, if these are triggers for you, don't read or don't complain when it effects you. I'm not inhuman, it makes me cry as well, but good plot and all that. I'm a writer before I am human. For all others, please enjoy!**

**Very agitated that I have to now go through all my fictions and put in little xx to separate the sections in each chapter, for some reason when I posted them they didn't go through!**

**Cicada**

The day was warm, light, and full of the scent of flowers. Peacefully she strolled through a magnificent woodland garden. An immense relief flooded over her, she felt it had been a long time since she ran through the woods. Her pale face frowned at the thought, what would keep her from the delicious green leaves and brown dirt? She began to run with a laugh, her copper hair flowing free and wild behind her. Stopping to kick off mint green slippers she admired her flowing dress of the same color. Her mother loved to dress her in green, saying it brought out the speckles of it in her mostly blue eyes.

Running her hands along the fabric for a moment she stopped and began to spin. Her arms wrapped around her chest, but as she grew faster her arms flew out and laughter chortled from her throat. The sun peaked at her through the tree canopy kissing her freckled cheeks, her sweet laughter became louder. Suddenly she heard a crude voice, stopping her dance, she looked to her left toward a garden enclosed by a small stone semicircle fashioned as a bench. Her smile faltered as a snapping sound and bellowing laughter pierced through her body.

Fear gripped her, but her body told her to walk towards the scuffle, she could hear that something was wrong. Following the distressing sound she rounded the corner. Her eyes narrowed at a circle of strangely dressed men, appearing to be soldiers. As she walked closer to them, she was shocked by what they were doing. They each had a piece of a small ornament in their hands, covered with the most beautiful green jewels. "Where did you get these treasures Trickster? Steal them from some Dwarves?" The men laughed, taunting someone sitting on the stone. Her hands made fists and she found herself quickly running into the sunlight.

She ripped the pieces from their hands, "Why would you do such a thing?" Looking down she saw a man with dark hair, smaller than the others but with his own physical strength. She could feel the pain and anger emanating from him. Assuming this was his item they had taken apart, she gently fell to her knees in front of him. "Do not worry my darling, I can fix this for you." As she spoke gently to him she placed the pieces in his leather-clad lap. Setting her hands gently on the top of his thighs she turned her head just as he looked up in awe. Missing the sparkle in his emerald eyes as he relished in the smell of her hair and the touch of her dainty hands on his lap.

To the soldiers she spoke harshly, "You will leave now, and carry the guilt of your deed with you." The men scattered, and she turned her attention back to the wooden object. Hesitating to take her hands from his legs, she felt a yearning as his warmth touched her skin. Speaking not another word, she slowly lifted her hands and picked up two pieces. She stuck them together in the way they had been broken apart and brought it up to her lips. The man's green eyes widened while watching her.

Gently blowing on the wooden trinket she whispered words of encouragement. "You can heal, you will be one again." Showing the now repaired pieces, she picked up the third and final. Repeating her actions, and sealing it with a hopeful kiss and placing the repaired horse in his open palms. "You had such fire in your eyes." Now she looked up at him. Bright green eyes met hers, her breath was taken as she took in his features. Pale skin adorned over pointed features, a strange sparkle in his eyes made her chest tighten.

He spoke again, she couldn't hear the words, but his voice was like velvet rolling through her body. Her eyes fluttered weakly, hands gripping his legs desperately. The man leaned forward, bending his tall stature to reach the crouched girl. His cold lips met hers suddenly and stole the breath from her lungs. Her hands flew up to grab the sides of his head and she felt his arms wrap around her body tightly.

The loud caw of a raven shook her from the dream. Sigyn sighed sadly and rolled over in her bed, opening her eyes to see a stranger hovering over the bed she shared with her young sister. Blood dripped from the sword he held in his meaty hands. His face distorted with madness. Sigyn screamed and leapt from her bed, reaching out to grab the toddler. But finding her throat slit.

To exact revenge, that is how a man was to regain his honor. When a man was wronged in ancient Scandinavia, he waited. His anger was to smolder and he was to plot. And when the time was right, revenge was to be taken. History has lost what it was Sigyn's father had done to the warrior who came into their home that night. His wrinkled face was filled with solemn anger as he silently murdered Sigyn's younger sister and brother. The pace of her heart quickened as she ran from the cold hallway into her parents room.

Her pale fingers grasped the lip of the door as her eyes fell upon the grotesque scene. Sigyn's lips parted in a silent scream. Her noble parents were slain in their bed, not mercifully as her siblings had been. Before a tear could slip down her freckled face gruff hands grabbed her upper arms. She screamed as the warrior spun her around and spit his violent words into her face.

Sigyn's stomach lurched as he threw her to the ground. The man rushed forward to grab at her night tunic. Sigyn screamed, trying frantically to crawl away from him. Her back hit the edge of the family hearth, knocking a deity trinket into her shaking lap. With a gasp she realized it as the trickster Loki. It had been lovingly carved by her grandfather on the morn of her birth.

He had experienced a vision he swore was from the God himself. He never would say what it was, but every time Sigyn played a little trickery or gurgled at a black raven he had a gleam in his smile. Grabbing the wooden statue she squeezed her eyes shut and sent out the most powerful emotions she had ever experienced. She would give anything to escape from this wretched nightmare.

A cold wind whipped through the room. The warrior let out the most horrific cry and Sigyn's heart calmed simultaneously. Silence settled throughout the room. Sigyn slowly let her hands fall from her face. Her eyes refused to open, fear still gripping her mind. Cool arms wrapped around her shoulders tightly. Sigyn cried out in fear, and the person holding her let out a comforting hush.

"All is well my love, I have come for you as you called." His voice was like the velveteen purr she had dreamed of moments ago. Sigyn's eyes were still closed as her muscles unclenched in his hold. His cold lips pressed kisses across her face. "You are Loki." She whispered, stopping him as her eyes opened. He looked exactly as he had in her dream, in the dark his features looked menacing. To all, that is, but her.

His head inclined with a nod, standing and pulling her upright with her. As Loki let his arms fall, Sigyn looked down at the wooden figure cupped in her hands. "My dream..." Loki cut her off softly, "You have untapped magic in your veins. I believe you to be part Vanir, in some way." Sigyn looked up at him with confusion. Loki began to pace a bit, waving his hands.

Sigyn gasped as her personal items and clothes began to float out of her bedroom. They folded themselves and tucked neatly into a sac Loki had floating in front of him. "You somehow projected yourself into Asgard in a moment of weakness for me. It was then I knew I had to find you, immediately." The tall man handed her the now filled bag and motioned for her to leave the house. Sigyn did so in a slight daze as the sun began to break over the horizon. "You're prayer helped, of course." Sigyn turned to look at him, the apple tree swaying in the soft wind behind him.

Loki turned to follow her gaze. Sigyn began to cry as Loki admired the pink blossoms. "What is the matter my darling?" He turned back to her with concern. She shook her head, her eyes closing. "We loved to make hair wreaths at sunset." Loki's face became tinted with a soft look of remembering. "And now I won't be able to do it again."

She let her head fall, her crimson curls moving to hide her face. There was a moment of pause before Loki stood in front of her. An infant cried from inside causing Sigyn's head to snap up. Her gaze never made it to the house, her eyes becoming locked on Loki's angular features. Her heart melted in an instant and she longed for him to just hold her for the sake of pressing skin to skin.

"You loved them so, to see you in such pain..." His sombre voice trailed off as his icy fingertips brushed her cheek. A cry rang out once again, "I did not imagine it!" Sigyn cried, pushing past Loki to run inside the darkened shelter. Running into her parents' bedroom, she kept her gaze from their corpses on the bed. In the corner of the room stood her infant brothers cot.

Her heart raced as she walked over, her hands shaking in fear. Amongst the hastily thrown skins a small fist waved at her. The child sobbing underneath was unharmed when Sigyn removed the covers. Tears flowed over her cheeks as she lifted him to her chest. "They must of hidden him!" Sigyn cried out when Loki appeared by her side.

He looked down at the now calmed infant with concern. "He is unharmed?" Sigyn nodded, placing kisses on the babes soft cheeks. "Oh please my Lord, let me take Narvi as well?" Loki's face was blank when she looked up at him. Sigyn fell to her knees, the child pressed to her with one hand, the other clutching Loki's cloak. "I will do anything, I beg you."

Loki stood silently for what seemed an eternity, Sigyn began sobbing into her brother's short black hair. "There is no need to cry my love, I accept your offering and will ponder what I wish for in return." Loki's arms wrapped around Sigyn, pulling her to stand against him. The baby now slept peacefully between them as she cried into Loki's leather.

xx

The candlelight blurred in her eyes, swimming in a haze that confused and enticed her. Feeling soft bedding that was unknown to her, she watched as her long waves pooled out over the white pillow. Feeling exposed suddenly in her thin night dress, her hands went to cover her chest. Long cool fingers wrapped around her wrist stopping her, she felt his lips touch her palm gently.

As the bed shifted twin valleys came into her view, but now they were rolling hills burning with a lust she had never beheld in her life. It threatened to engulf her, but she could not look away, she must never look away from him lest he disappear into her dream. Tears pooled into her eyes as he dipped his head out of her view to place soft kisses on her neck, trailing down to her collar bone. Her fingers ran through his black hair, tousling the perfection of it. Her gasps turned to sighs as he gently pulled her nightgown over her shoulders exposing her chest.

Lifting his head up to look at her, he placed his finger softly under her left eye to catch a small tear. "Why do you cry?" His wispy voice echoed in her head, blurring her vision further. She lifted her hands to place them on either side of his face causing him to smile at her. Pulling his face toward her she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then tilting his head she whispered into his ear, "Because this is a dream..."

As her eyes opened, she found herself nestled inside her own bed alone. It felt cold and empty after the warmth of her fantasy. Her eyes wandered around the strange room. The single burning candle sat across the room, burning all night but never shrinking. Such were the magics of Asgard. Licking her lips she could hear Loki's heated voice whisper her name over and over in her mind.

"Sigyn..."

Her body shivered, closing her eyes she lifted her hand to press against the wall above her head. Loki's rooms were next to the one she now shared with Narvi. It gave her faith that he would not use his powers against her. In her current state, Sigyn wasn't sure how she would respond. She pulled her hand back to her face, a glowing appeared around her palm and she giggled. The magic Loki had spoken of had grown stronger with Sigyn's arrival in Asgard. She rolled over with a sigh and tucked her arms together against her chest.

Her arrival had been simple, no one had come so early in the morning to greet them. Sigyn had been taken to her room by Loki, who instructed her to get some rest before the busy day that was surely to be in store for them. Sigyn groaned as the suns peaked through her window. She had no confidence as she looked in the discarded bag under her bed. Fear gripped her heart as the tales her grandfather had told her roamed through her mind. Odin, Frigga, the mighty Thor, Sigyn was to meet all of them today.

Panic erupted from her chest, her breathing became erratic and she fell back to sit on the floor. The contents of her bag were strewn over the floor as she stifled a cry. Tears began to fall from her eyes, thoughts of what awaited her should she disappoint the immortals plagued her. All at once a wave of calm flowed over her body. Taking a deep breath she looked into the almost empty bag at her feet.

With a triumphant gasp she pulled out the emerald dress her mother had worn on her wedding day. It may look like rags to the Asgardians, but to Sigyn it was the most elegant gown she possessed. Pulling it on quickly she heard Narvi stirring in his cot. He let out a soft cry as Sigyn reached for one of the bottles of milk Loki had provided before leaving them.

Sigyn was sitting on a small couch feeding Narvi when a soft knock came from the door. "Sweet Sigyn, may I enter?" Loki's velvet voice purred from the other side. Sigyn responded happily, beaming up at him as he entered. Loki nodded and smiled shyly, not used to the pleasant attention Sigyn gave him. She became embarrassed, blushing deeply as her dream came back to the front of her thoughts.

"I trust your nap was satisfactory?" Loki's words spun around her head as she watched Narvi finish the last of the milk. Sigyn nodded, setting it to the side. "Very good, your hair..." Loki mumbled, his hand reaching out to lift a section. Sigyn's head popped back up, her lips parting in surprise as Loki examined the tangled lock. A look of disapproval was on his face, Sigyn frowned. "If I may?" He lifted his eyes to meet hers, Sigyn found herself nodding and a wave of cool air washed over her head. Loki's hand dropped and he motioned for her to look into the window pane beside her.

A soft reflection of her own face met her eyes, her hair, once messy with sleep, was now clean and brushed down her back in perfect waves and curls. Sigyn let out a pleasant giggle and turned back to Loki with a smile. Briefly he returned it, then seemed fearfully surprised and turned his back to her. "There are clothes for both you and the child in the trunks at the end of your beds." His voice was distant and regal once again. "I shall wait for you in the corridor and escort you to the dining hall for first meal." With that, Loki stepped back out of the room and left Sigyn blushing in her seat.

After dressing Narvi in a sweet blue sleeping gown she wrapped him in a matching blanket and slipped out the door. Loki smiled softly at her and offered his arm. Sigyn nodded and wrapped her hand over his leathered forearm. Along the walk Loki pointed out a few hallways and directions to get her acquainted. Soon enough they had come to an open door with voices floating through.

Loki lent down to whisper in her ear, "The one at the head of the table is Odin, as you can assume." Sigyn nodded, her eyes peeking around the corner to the crowd chatting happily at a long banquet table. "The Lady beside him would be my mother, Queen Frigga. Across from her is my brother Thor." Sigyn's heart raced as Loki named off the Gods of legend. He smiled softly and placed his hand on the small of her back, meaning to calm her, but only causing her eyes to flutter. "Then beside him would be Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg." Sigyn nodded, readjusting Narvi in her arms before they stepped out together.

The Asgardians fell silent as the trio approached. Sigyn's heart began thudding in her chest again, all her fears coming to the forefront. "Father," Loki began eloquently, Odin silenced him rudely with a wave of his hand and turned to gaze fondly at the ever elegant Frigga. "You must be Sigyn," her soft voice twinkled, stilling Sigyn's fevered heart. "We have waited a long time for you my dear, please, join us." Loki smiled at Sigyn, raising his arm for her to lead the way. Sigyn slowly walked over to where Frigga had stood to pull the empty chair out beside her. Loki took the one opposite, next to whom she was told to be Thor.

"Thank you my Queen," Sigyn choked out, letting Narvi settle his head on her shoulder, one arm wrapped around him while the other held his bottom. A few of them laughed, "You need not fear Sigyn, we are filled with joy by your appearance." Frigga spoke softly, touching Sigyn's arm with motherly affection. Odin called for a servant to bring a bassinet so Sigyn could eat freely.

She thanked him politely and stood to settle her sleeping brother before retaking her seat. After introductions and explanations were exchanged, the table fell into the routine they were used to. Volstagg telling heroic stories between mouthfuls of meat. Sigyn smiling at the correct moments, even laughing a few times. When Thor spoke she found herself flinching slightly, his booming voice assaulted her like no other.

Swallowing a mouthful of food more delicious than any she had enjoyed before, Sigyn looked up to meet Loki's fierce gaze. At first it startled her, she wondered shyly if he had been watching her the whole time. Sigyn smiled softly at him, Loki blinked, then returned the gesture. Unbeknownst to them Frigga had girlishly lapped up the exchange with excitement.


	2. Of Fools and Secrets

**Of Fools and Secrets**

A soft knock had Sigyn's head popping up from the book sitting in her lap. "Come in." She called, concerned when Loki did not announce himself. Her eyes widened in shock as Queen Frigga walked in, Narvi called out from his place on the carpet. The Queen smiled down at the small boy, now sitting up and making almost words.

"My Queen!" Sigyn stood, setting the book down on the settee and curtsying. "I was not expecting you." Their eyes met, "Of course not my dear." Frigga smiled, bending down to pick up Narvi. His dark hair snuggled in lovingly to her neck. "I've come to offer you a position on my staff. If you wish not to, I will understand."

Sigyn's mouth went slack for a moment, "But, my Queen. What could I have to offer?" Sigyn's voice was meek and humbled. Frigga laughed softly, tickling Narvi's round childhood belly. "My son has informed me with pride of you strong magic. He has also told me how you have been practicing and learning quickly in your time here."

Sigyn moved to interrupt, shaking her head. But the Queen pressed on, "My child, I wish you to both learn and teach from my students. Those above you shall assist and those below you shall learn. It would be a wonderful opportunity, and you would gain some currency of this realm."

With a smile the Queen lifted her hand out to her. "Come, we shall discuss it over supper." Sigyn smiled back, excitement brewing in her chest. "Would you like some sweet milk my little one?" Frigga cooed to Narvi, the boy giggling in response as they walked out the door.

xx

"Incorrect my friend," Sigyn's soft voice came from beside the young student. With her finger she pointed out his mistake in the spell. The essence of her magic a soft blue, the student smiled and attempted again. "Very good!" Sigyn clapped happily, the door behind them opening.

"Loki my son, what brings you down here today?" Frigga spoke from across the room. Sigyn watched the Queen rise from her desk and walk towards Loki, who had just closed the door behind him. They embraced and Sigyn turned back to her student to continue.

"I've actually come to spirit away dear Sigyn." Loki's silver words made her straighten in her seat. "Whatever for my son?" Frigga questioned politely. The queen turned to Sigyn and beckoned her over. Sigyn sent her student to the door and stood beside her. Loki smiled brightly at Sigyn, "I have found myself with some time today, and would like to assist her in further practicing her skills." Sigyn felt a shiver moved down her spine at his words.

It was as if no one noticed. No one could see the twinkle in his green eyes. The blatant acting fooled everyone it was turned upon. No one could see the emotions, true and fake, swimming through his emerald fields. Her lips parted softly as she openly gaped at him. "That is, if you two lovely ladies approve."

His trademark snicker, followed by a head dip and him looking through black eyelashes. A throb rang through her chest, one of both pleasure and fear. That must be the great seduction for her, the fear. The immense knowledge you can do whatever you want, and enjoy every second. That part of the human, or in this case, Asgardian, condition very few dare to see. Let alone embrace as the strange pair so clearly had.

Frigga had been fooled, "Of course my son." She spoke happily, resting her hand on Sigyn's arm. "If it is alright with Sigyn." The women smiled at each other and she nodded. Loki lifted his elbow and Sigyn happily took it. He walked her swiftly from the room, a twinkle in his green eyes.

"As grateful as I am to be requested by you my prince," Sigyn whispered while they walked down the hall. "But where are we actually going?" Loki smirked at her, "You're grateful are you?" Sigyn blushed deeply, her head dipping quickly. "I've just," she stammered, "well, uh, I." Loki laughed softly so as to not hurt her pride.

Sigyn blinked in confusion as Loki pushed open an outer door, revealing a small garden patio leading to a forest. "Where are we my Prince?" Loki's arm unwrapped from hers and he grabbed her hand, leading her quickly through the garden. "You looked like you needed a little vacation." He grinned back at her.

Her slippers soon left cobbled ground for grass and a strong joy thrummed through her chest. Once the castle was out of view, Loki turned back to her with a wild grin. Sigyn smiled back with question, Loki then let out a laugh and gripped her hand tighter. Sigyn shrieked as he took off running, her slippers forgotten on the ground behind her.

xx

Sigyn walked quietly down a side street to the Asgardian market. This was a rare thing for her, being able to wander Asgard without an escort. After tutoring under Queen Frigga, Sigyn had managed to gather some earning for herself. Now she was happily off to the exotic market the queen had told her about.

Her hand ran along a rich golden fabric, it had patterns of leafed vines in green along it. Looking up to request enough for a gown, Sigyn heard her name being whispered to her left. After paying for the fabric and tucking it inside the ornate bag on her shoulder she walked slightly to the left, mulling over a large display of jewelry and gems.

"They say her room is next to the Prince's!" One woman's voice hissed to her left. Sigyn stiffened. "Thor's?" Cried the woman with her. "No silly, Loki's! And I bet you the babe she showed up with is really his as well." The other woman made a sound of disbelief. "Haven't you seen him during court? He has black hair just like that damn Trickster! Sigyn is a harlot, a petty human who thinks she can bag herself a Prince of Asgard! Well, she's been here for years and is still just his whore at best."

Sigyn's eyes prickled with tears as she tried to ignore the horrific gossip beside her. Her fingers trailed along a sparkling emerald necklace, it was set in swirling silver with diamonds inset along it. The women laughed, "Who wants that lanky boy anyway?" Another bout of laughter, "You are so right sister! His face is terrifying, I would rather bed a goat!"

The women erupted in hysterical laughter. Sigyn's heart plummeted and the emerald was forgotten. She ran from the market with tears streaming down her face. Not stopping until she reached her bedroom, she turned and locked the door behind her. Taking a few deep breaths through her tears in the darkness, she turned around slowly. Seeing a figure sitting on her bed, she screamed loudly and fell back against the hard door. With a groan of pain she slid down to the floor and began to cry, mercilessly defeated.

Suddenly the figure lifted itself off her bed and came to crouch in front of her. Trying to silence her tears she looked up to see Prince Loki. He waved his hand and the candles throughout the room became lit. Reaching out to wipe her tears with his fingers he frowned at her in worry, "I meant not to scare you, I just wished to lift your spirits..."

At the defeat in his voice she tried to calm her erratic breathing. As an attempt at an apology he lifted her hand to his lips and gave her a lingering kiss. Not letting her hand drop afterward, he just looked up at her again. Sigyn's breathing had stopped altogether, and she then let out a long slow breath. Her heart slowing back to its normal pace, Loki gave her a relieved smile.

"I do love your tricks my Prince, but that was terrifying. I could get hurt from something like that." Her voice came out as a harsh whisper, and Loki's face hardened into a fierce seriousness. Loki pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Pressing his lips to her ear he whispered softly, "I will never bring you pain. Know that." And with a final kiss to her freckled cheek he disappeared from her arms, leaving her feeling strangely empty.

xx

Sigyn held Narvi's hand in her own as they walked slowly back to their room from the gardens. Thor was being thrown a banquet for his latest victory that night. While Narvi had already been given the old clothes of the Princes and had a satisfactory outfit, Sigyn was left to scavenge for her own. Reaching into the trunk at the end of Narvi's small bed she pulled out a handsome vest in black with red piping.

"Here my sweet, this should do grandly." Sigyn smiled at the newly walking boy sitting on the bed. She pulled it over his head, straightening the white shirt he wore underneath. Sigyn winked at him, causing him to giggle while she reached under his bed to find the nicer boots. "Mama?" His small voice had her looking up from where she was fitting them on.

Sigyn smiled at him, Narvi was much too young to remember their parents. It had risen some awkward phrases when he began to speak. In truth she hardly minded it at all, seeing it as befitting the role she had taken. "Yes Narvi, is there something wrong?" The boy frowned at her, fiddling with the end of his vest.

"I want to match you, not Uncle." Sigyn furrowed her brow, she turned to glance at the dress she had laid on her own bed earlier. It was a deep green gown that was layered with a thin silver muslin. It had no sleeves and bunched under her bosom to flow out softly to the floor.

Sigyn let out a sigh, hearing the shrill laughter of the market women in her head again. "Let me see what I can find my darling." Sigyn smiled stiffly as Narvi grinned and nodded his head at her. Turning back to his trunk, she searched around until she found a deep silver jacket with green accents. "Does this please the young master?" Sigyn held it up with a chuckle.

"Oh yes mama!" Narvi cried, clapping his hands and bouncing Sigyn laughed and gave him a quick kiss before pulling off the sweater vest. Clipping closed the jacket she stood to change into her own gown. Narvi slid onto the floor to play with the animals Loki had spirited up for him. Sigyn pulled her lavender gown over her head and stood in her shift before lifting a strapless one over her head.

With swift movement she pulled the original shift down her body and stepped out of it. She took the time to straighten the strapless one before glancing back at Narvi. He made childish horse noises at the wooden toys. Sigyn smiled and lifted the green and silver gown over her head as well.

Pulling her curly hair to the front of her shoulders made the dress a little more modest, and showed her pale freckled back in a regal way. Smiling at herself in her mirror she wished she had a necklace to match. Satisfied with her appearance, Sigyn had Narvi put the figures on a shelf before taking his hand to lead him to the main hall.

As they neared Sigyn heard the sounds of booming laughter and pleasant music. She was hoping they would have just had a feast, but stepping into the brightly decorated hall, she found that the Warriors Three had turned it into a dance. The kitchen workers standing by the far wall, waiting for the room to finish dancing and settle in for the postponed meal. Narvi was having a hard time controlling his excitement. He spotted Queen Frigga at the far end, standing proudly by her husband at his throne.

Sigyn looked down at Narvi trying to drag her towards them. She gave him a kiss and let him run towards his 'Grandmother'. Standing off to the side, Sigyn peered out at the dancing figures twirling around. With a sigh she realized she had been looking for Loki, the only person she could recognize wasn't there. Suddenly a large metal encased chest blocked her view of the dancing.

"Lady Sigyn!" A booming voice seemed to shake her brain against her skull and she was gruffly pulled into a bone crushing hug. As she was let back to stand on the ground, she looked up and found herself staring into the beaming face of Thor, Eldest Prince of Asgard. Curtsying deeply she greeted him, "Prince Thor, I did not expect to be approached by you this evening."

Thor laughed loudly again in her ear, patting her shoulder roughly and causing tears to well in her eyes. "You could not think me so rude sweet sister!" Sigyn couldn't understand how anyone could put up with his almost constant yelling, she was already starting to feel faint. Thor laughed again, "I must request a dance from the most beautiful maiden in all of Asgard!"

She pushed aside her discomfort, "Of course Thor, I would be honored." Sigyn smiled up at him, Thor beamed back lovingly. Before he could open his mouth to respond Sigyn felt an arm slither around her waist. Looking to the right she watched as Loki pulled her closer to him and wrapped his fingers around her elbow. The brothers frowned at each other, "My brother, I was just about to sweep Sigyn away for a romantic waltz."

Loki raised an eyebrow and pressed his lips together, tightening his grip on her elbow. It felt as though he was being possessive, almost trying to protect her. Sigyn placed her hand over his and looked up at Thor, trying to find an excuse. Loki interrupted her, "As charming as I'm sure Sigyn finds you, I must steal her away for a dance first."

She narrowed her eyes at his words, "Excuse me?" Loki's sudden calm catching her off guard. His words and his eyes unwavering, Loki smiled at her, "I'm not sure of your confusion my dear." Thor's booming laughter had her frown twitching. His mitt of a hand clamped down on her shoulder. "My sweet sister has lost her focus, such a strong love she holds for you brother!"

It was not her, it was _him_. With narrowed eyes she turned back to Loki as Thor left. The smirk now lining his face showed her he had won. Giving his brother a final dirty look, Loki pulled her away to the dance floor. Amidst the throngs of people, Loki placed a hand on her lower back while taking her hand in his other. Sigyn smiled lightly and placed her free hand on his shoulder, tracing the design in his royal armor.

They gazed into each others eyes for a long pause, then Loki began to move along with the tempo. He dipped his head slightly, the two of them looking around with soft smiles. "Were you enjoying speaking with my brother?" his breath tickled her ear.

Sigyn hummed for a moment, "He's... _special_." Her giggles were light tickles in his own ear. "Many people tend to fall in love with him," Loki's whisper was darker this time, primal. Sigyn pulled back to gaze into his shimmering green eyes again.

"I would certainly not fall in love with such a loud man. His harshness made tears spring to my eyes." At Sigyn's words, Loki pulled his hands quickly to her face, making her gasp. "Did he harm you?" his voice was low and rushed, worry and anger prominent. Sigyn was glad they were no longer in the center of the crowd, only a few people noticed their abrupt stop.

Sigyn lifted her hands gently to rest on his, smiling softly at him. "Don't fret, I am fine." Loki let out a breath and dropped his hands to begin spinning with her again. After a moment of staring into his eyes Sigyn whispered to him, "I want to kiss you, my Prince." Loki's eyes fluttered to look back at her, his face hitting a tinge of pink. She burst out laughing, unable to help it at his uncharacteristic blush.

Suddenly she was made aware that her laughter had attracted more attention than they had by just being together. As she pulled her face closer into Loki's neck in embarrassment she became painfully aware that she was once again wearing his colors. Loki relished in her closeness, her soft breath on his neck made his heart race.

Feeling her discomfort, Loki slyly danced her first out of sight, then pulled her quietly out on the abandoned balcony. Just for an extra precaution he took her to a part that was partially hidden in shadows. As they were enveloped by the cool darkness, Loki twirled her around to face him, "You look stunning tonight Sigyn." His velvet whisper now dripping with lust. Sigyn pressed herself closer to him pretending to be chilled, just to feel his long arms wrap around her.

"Did you mean what you said?" Loki's eyes bore into her own with a smoldering fierceness. Sigyn nodded, and brought herself up to her toes to kiss him softly. Loki groaned lightly and pressed his hand to her cheek while gripping her against his body. Sigyn's heart raced as Loki's other arm tightened its grip on her waist. Her heart pounded in her ears and she moaned into his lips.

Loki pulled back, pressing a few small kisses on her lips before their eyes met. "You should return to the party." Loki's voice was dark and husky, causing Sigyn's eyes to flutter and her body to lean on him. "Why on Asgard would I want to do that." Sigyn gripped his shoulders and ran kisses along his jaw. "I've finally gotten you where I wanted you."

Sigyn jumped as Thor's voice thundered behind her. "My sister! I was wondering where you had gotten off to!" Suddenly Loki disappeared, Sigyn stumbled and reached out for him, but he was gone. Choking back a sob Sigyn turned to smiled at Thor. "What are you doing out here all alone?" Thor draped an arm over her shoulders and led her back into the hall.


	3. Hearts Crossed

**!WARNING! This chapter contains the sexy. :)**

**Hearts Crossed**

Sigyn stood atop a rickety ladder in the vast castle library. Her heart bunched up in her throat at the great height she was teetering at. Her eyes searching for a book Loki had recommended her the day before. Thinking she'd found it, Sigyn leaned forward to pull it free. A cough below startled her, and as she began to topple forwards -dropping the book- a cool gust of wind pushed her back upright. Holding her hand over her rapidly beating heart she took a deep breath before looking down.

Loki was standing below looking up at her with a emotionless face, "This is the wrong book, Sigyn." A smile twinkled in his eyes as he held it up to show her the cover. Sigyn let out a defeated huff and started to make her way down the ladder. Her heart heavy at the cold way he treated her. Her face gave away her feelings as she found herself staring up at his face. Realizing this was not how she should act around a Prince, Loki or not, she quickly dipped her head.

She saw Loki's hand slip a book into her own and glanced up at him, "This is the one I was looking for..." she whispered. Loki's face twitched slightly as if he were holding in a grin, and he nodded. Feeling relief her smile beamed up at him, making his eyes go wide for a fleeting moment.

With a very straight and serious face, Loki placed his hand under her chin and kissed her lips softly. Before Sigyn could shake herself out of her bewilderment, Loki had pulled away and began to walk briskly out of the library. Her lips hung slightly parted as she felt the linger of his cool breath on her skin. His changing emotions were going to be the utter _death_ of her.

Sigyn sat in the east palace garden, her gaze unfocused, staring at the same page she had been for hours. Loki's actions had both confused and excited her. After so many nights of fevered dreams, he had finally kissed her again. Sure they had been closer than any other, spending endless days together. Cuddling together during sun sets and rises, holding hands while they walked. Linked arms, or his arm around her shoulders. Sigyn had fallen to despair at his complacent actions before now.

"How do you fare my dear Sigyn?" Thor's voice came booming from behind her. Sigyn jumped, dropping the book on magic Loki had picked out for her from the vast library. "I was well, but now I seem to hold a pain in my head." Placing her fingers lightly to the bridge of her nose, she smiled slightly at her small jab. Thor looked over this as always, reaching down gallantly to pick the book up from the ground.

Sigyn had grown to both love Thor, and wish him muzzled, over the time she had been there. He was like a child, pining for everyone's attention. It was endearing and utterly annoying. Thor had become like a brother to Sigyn, much to what she suspected was Loki's displeasure.

He took a seat next to her, flipping through the book absently while Sigyn watched Narvi chase after butterflies across the garden. "Why must you read this drivel? It seems so, mundane." Thor scoffed, handing her the book. Sigyn laughed, placing it beside her on the stone bench. "I wish to enhance the level of my magic, and Loki is encouraging me." Thor let out a booming laugh, Sigyn jumped away from him slightly, not enough for him to notice.

"Oh dear Sigyn, I would not see such a pretty young maiden locked away in a library for her whole youth!" Thor's joke had Sigyn frowning, her head dipping slightly. Thor turned to her with oblivious concern, "Does your head still ail you?" Sigyn shook her head, giving him a forced smile. "I will be fine Thor, do not worry." He nodded and stood to join Narvi in his play.

Sigyn let her smile fall again as she watched her brother laugh and carry on with the god of thunder. He had grown since their coming to Asgard, Frigga assured Sigyn that living there would turn them both immortal. It had been so long since Loki had brought them there, time almost meant nothing anymore. Sigyn closed her eyes for a moment to count how many turns of the Wheel she had been there.

With shock she guessed almost four hundred. Her lips trembled before she felt someone sit beside her silently. Opening her eyes she turned her head to see Loki. "What troubles you Sigyn?" His voice soothed her, she sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. Loki stiffened for a moment, then relaxed as he had grown accustomed to over time.

"We have been here for a long time Loki." Sigyn whispered, Narvi looked to be only eight to her, she had not aged a day. Loki nodded, keeping silent. "You have taken such good care of us." Sigyn smiled, wrapping her hand around the arm she rested on. Loki smiled, "Why are you so kind to me Sigyn?" At this she laughed softly, "What a question, my dear Prince." Loki felt empty as Sigyn pulled herself upright again. Her blue eyes looked into his vast forests. "Why would you ask it?"

Loki let out a flickering smile, "You have been around long enough to know my tricks and ways. You no longer have the ability to hide behind girlish awe. I wish to know why you still treat me tenderly." Sigyn stifled a laugh, not wishing to hurt his feelings further.

"I guess you will never know, my Prince." Sigyn stood and curtsied at him, pinching the side of her lavender dress. With a fit of giggles, Sigyn picked up the book and ran off into the trees. Leaving Loki disgruntled in the garden.

xx

_Sigyn found herself sitting in a plush chair, moving to rise, she felt a huge weight on her body. Looking down she gasped, her stomach was swollen as if she had been with child for some time. She watched as her fingers gripped her stomach, surely this was a dream she could not be almost expecting a babe. Footsteps, then Loki's soft voice reached her ears, "My darling, is our babe bringing you discomfort?"_

_She looked up, Loki stood there in a plain tunic and pants. His bare collar and arms making her tingle, his eyes filled with love making her blush. Sigyn felt herself shaking her head, becoming fuzzy by the movement. Loki's smiling face swam before her. His head dipped towards her with a gentle kiss. Sigyn sighed deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck._

Something tickled her neck, causing her eyes to open. Sigyn looked around in confusion, she had fallen asleep in the tree she had been reading in. With a sigh she closed the book in her lap and looked upwards to the bright sky. Again she felt the tickling sensation along her neck. Looking to the side she saw a thin green snake curling through her hair and slinking down to her collar bone. She let out a gasp and jumped slightly, then giggled as she ran her finger along the top of it's head.

"You startled me little one, snakes don't usually climb up my tree." Sigyn smiled as the snake wrapped itself around her fingers. She pulled her hand down to look into his little eyes as its tongue flicked out of its mouth. "You must be far from home, deeper in the forest I think." Giving the snake a few more pets, she let him slither back through her orange hair. "Let's see if we can find your home." With a smile she began to climb back down the tree with the book under her arm. When she got to the ground she gave the snake another scratch under the chin.

Taking a few steps from the tree she jumped with a gasp again as Loki stepped out from behind. His face was drawn into a frown as he spoke, "Can you be anything but kind?" Sigyn frowned back and tilted her head at his strange question. "I see no reason not to, this snake has never done anything to harm me." Her voice was a soft twinkling whisper that caused Loki's eyes to shudder closed for a moment, Sigyn could have sworn he let out a soft sigh.

Loki took a few steps towards her, his emerald fields boring into her. "But I sent this snake to scare you, does that in turn mean you will no longer be kind to me?" His voice was dripping in darkness, causing Sigyn's arms to wrap around her own waist.

Sigyn shook her head and smiled up at him regardless, "Then to me that means you know where his home is." Loki's eyebrows popped up, "It was just a bit of mischief, Prince, it made me laugh!" Sigyn's arms dropped to her sides as she let out a soft giggle, "Why would such fun stop me from being kind to you?"

Loki gave her such a flabbergasted look, Sigyn couldn't help but burst out laughing. Loki's face soon matched her own smile and they joined each other in sweet innocent laughter. After a deep breath Loki placed his hand on the small of her back and led her deeper into the forest. He could have simply spirited the snake away, but he could not pass up the opportunity of cavorting through the woods with the girl who held a snake in her hair.

Once reaching the grassy field that was the serpents original home, Sigyn left Loki at the edges to run through the tall grass. She watched as the snake slithered from her palm and disappeared amongst the green. With a smile she turned and ran back to where Loki politely waited for her. As they walked back to the palace his hand found its way into hers.

Sigyn smiled up at him, his own lips twitching slightly, as if he still wasn't quite sure how much to show her. In response Sigyn walked closer to him. "Tell me," came Loki's whisper. "Why do you love the forest so? I've never met a lady so inclined to throw off her shoes and dance like a woodland creature." Laughter laced his words as Sigyn met his eyes with a smile. She let his hand fall from hers and ran to the nearest tree. They grew great and large in Asgard, safe to climb and easy to fall in love with.

"I've always been burned terribly by the sun, no matter what my mother did." Sign's voice carried down to Loki, whose head was tilted to watch her climb. "So I played by myself in the woods. I can't stand being anywhere else, I always feel the longing to be here." With a satisfied sigh she let herself snuggle into a crook halfway up the tree.

Sigyn's eyes were just lowering when she felt the branch move. "You would think one would have spite, being exiled to the forest." Loki pulled himself dexterously to sit beside her, a smile playing on his lips. "Never, everything about the forest is perfection." Loki brought his brow together in confusion. "How so?"

Again Sigyn smiled at him, then turned her head to take a deep breath. "The smell, of cool dirt and soft green leaves. The feel of the rough bark, and the soft blowing grass. The sun peaking out between the trees. Never enough to burn me, only to light the way perfectly." Sigyn closed her eyes and leant against the trunk.

She felt the bottom of her dress slide above her ankles. Opening her eyes, Sigyn saw Loki give her a mischievous smirk, his long fingers whispering over the lavender fabric of her gown. Sigyn tilted her head slightly and gave him a soft smile. His fingertips then grazed the skin of her calf, her skirt over her knees now.

"Loki," came her shallow whisper. Loki turned his face back up to look at hers. Sigyn took a shuddering breath, "what are you doing?" Loki chuckled in his throat, the breath of a laugh, his head fell back to gaze at her legs. "You truly are beautiful Sigyn." His head dipped and Sigyn felt his cool lips press to the skin of her knees. "What are your intentions Prince?"

Sigyn's voice was heated, Loki's lips stilled just above her knees. His chilling breath tickled her soft skin, "I would have you as my bride, Sigyn." At his whisper her eyes snapped open. Loki looked up at her through his eyelashes. She whispered his name, causing him to clear his throat and straighten himself upright. "Forgive me, I must have, misread, your emotions."

When Sigyn blinked, Loki was gone. She let out a furious growl and moved to climb down the tree. In her blushing anger, however, her foot slipped as she turned and Sigyn fell quickly to the ground below. Her throat screamed violently before her world turned to darkness.

xx

A damp smell tickled her nose, that of the mossy forest flowers at night. A cool smell that awakened her senses before she opened her eyes, this she did slowly. The room was lighted softly with one candle, she turned toward it coming to the realization that she lay in her own bed. On her left sat the candle, beside it lay a bundle of delicate violets, the source of the delicious smell that woke her. Turning her head to the right, she saw darkness had fallen on Asgard. A slight movement made her focus on a figure in the corner of the small room.

Loki's eyes had dark circles under them, his sleeping face contorted into a worried frown. She had only been asleep for a few hours, perhaps this lighting did not favor him. Letting out a sigh, she lifted herself upright quickly becoming dizzy. Sigyn herd Loki startle awake and stumble to her side, "Forgive me for waking you my Prince, I apologize for..." Her voice came out hoarse as she lifted a hand to her forehead. "What happened?"

Loki pressed his cool hand to the back of her neck and move her hand to look in her eyes, "How do you feel? I'm surprised you can sit up so soon." His voice was darkened with worry and his eyes sparkled with a hint of anger. "Loki, what is the matter? I was only sleeping for a few hours, I think I slipped climbing out of the tree." At the sound of her voice for the second time, Loki lifted a glass of crisp water to her lips. He watched her intently as she drank, his hand still holding her neck.

"My beautiful Sigyn," Loki began softly when she finished the water and he set the glass down again. "You have been in a deep slumber for ten days and nights." His pale hand cupped her cheek and she gasped. "I feared you would not wake. I've been here, waiting." His eyes flickered away, Sigyn felt tears wet her face before she threw her arms around him.

"I am so sorry my Prince, please forgive me." Loki lifted his face to press his lips to hers gruffly. Sigyn let herself fall down to the bed, pulling Loki with her. Loki placed tiny kisses along her chin. Sighing into her delicate skin, he spread tender ones over her neck. Sigyn closed her eyes and let her body melt into his.

As his hands moved to slide down her thin shift Sigyn's body rippled with waves of excitement. Pulling it off of her, Loki rose above her to behold the center of his obsession. Sigyn lay there looking up at him with such a love; it nearly brought him to tears. "You've bewitched me Loki." The soft whisper fell from her lips as a sigh. Slowly he placed his hand on her jaw, a dark fire in his eyes now, "I would never do that to you."

The hurt in his voice crashed into her heart, "My Loki," her fingers laced around his own. "From the first moment I saw you, I was yours completely." A bright smile returned to his face as he dipped his head down to draw her into another kiss. Biting her lip Sigyn slipped her hands beneath his waistline, to feel the skin of his manhood. A surprised gasp had him looking at her in excitement. "You seem to have gotten ahead of yourself." Loki's voice was a whole octave higher than usual.

Her heart was beating so fast she thought it may burst. Her hands squeezed the warm length gently, feeling the smooth skin pulsing in her fingers. The way he looked at her as she slowly withdrew her hands made her want to scream to the heavens. Loki brushed his lips against her ears, "My sweet darling..." The tender whisper made her body shiver violently as if it had been struck.

Loki pulled back from her for one last time, to remove his clothing. He stood for a moment to let her look at him. For the first time with her he felt inadequate, like she would look to his face in disgust and deny him. Again he cursed his brother in jealousy of the body women of Asgard swooned over. His chest was gripped with fear just as her eye met his and she smiled sheepishly.

Loki then quickly nestled himself back between her legs, feeling a wave of energy from her approval. Grinning into their kiss, he gently nipped at her lower lip, placing a succulent kiss upon it. She could feel his heat pressing into her soft inner thigh, and her body felt as if it were made of knots anticipating the new sensation. Slowly his hand reached between them as he broke the kiss to watch her reaction. Loki's long fingers began stroking her soft folds, a sigh escaped her lips and she trembled. He wanted to give her everything, show her everything, be everything he could for her.

Sigyn squirmed beneath him, her eyes narrow, her back arched and her nails dug into the sheets. Loki looked down at her, the way she sighed his name drove him to the brink of madness. Still moving his fingers inside her, he bent down to place soft kisses along her chest. With relish he took a rosy bud between his teeth, gently sucking and rolling the tip of his tongue around it. A low growl slipped from his throat as her hands grab onto his hair and with a moan she pushed herself harder onto his hand.

"So impatient my love," Loki whispered, removing his hand and trailing his lips along her neck. Sigyn moaned his name, begging him to stop teasing her. A dark chuckle erupted from his chest as she ran her hands along his shoulders. "I would like to take my time with you, making sure you are fully prepared before I pound you deeper and deeper into your bed." Loki's voice was that of a predator, sending shivers down her body, causing her to whimper.

"Please my Prince, I'm begging you." His breathy laugh was her only response as his face buried into her neck. Slowly he shifted his body around her, and she could feel his hard length pressing into her entrance slowly. As Sigyn let out a gasp, Loki lifted his head to watch her face again. He needed to see her reaction, to watch the flames flicker in her eyes as desire took her over.

As he slowly put himself fully inside her, hitting her innermost wall. The sound that came from her was sweeter than any nectar of Valhalla. Loki slowly pulled himself out and began a smooth rhythm. Her back arched as he entered her, moaning loudly her head fell to the pillow while she dug her nails into his shoulders. A deep primal growl drew out of his mouth, her pleasured sounds filling him with pride. He relished in the feel of being surrounded by her. Inside she was hot and wet, pulsing around him.

Sigyn cooed, this perfect feeling taking her over as if they had been two pieces made for each other. Drawing her hips up, she wrapped her arms around his neck with a soft sigh. Her lips found Loki's and his breath failed, his pace faltered. As he regained his rhythm with a swift thrust their lips parted and a high pitched moan came from Sigyn. With each thrust she breathed another of those helpless moans against his lips. Looking into his eyes she saw fields wild with emotion, with possession, and most of all with greed. The kind of greed that would send a girl flying into her climax if she wasn't ready to behold it.

She gasped his name, placing another strain on Loki's self-discipline. It took almost all of his energy to not take her like an animal, brutal and untamed. Sigyn's cheek pressed flush to his as her arms tightened around his neck. Her breathy gasps of his name in his ear making him shiver and twitch inside her. He turned his head just enough to place kisses over her cheek again, spreading them down to her neck. Sigyn gasped and moaned for more from him as her nails dug into his back and her hips thrust up into him.

As Loki picked up his pace a groan erupted from him, causing him to throw his head back. A low scream came from Sigyn as he thrust himself deeper. With each quick thrust she tightened around him, his mind clouded as he lost himself in her moans. He could barely take much more and began to pound into her causing her to scream his name, all rhythm lost. As he grunted her name he could feel her reach her peak. At the shuddering of her body, Loki was sent over his own groaning loudly.

Sigyn held him close, relishing in his cool breath on her shoulder and his strangely cold skin against hers. Trembling, she wrapped her legs tightly around him. "Never let me go Sigyn," Loki whispered into her ear hoarsely. "Never, my Dove," she breathed into his hair while stroking it gently. After a moment of relaxation, she gently pushed him over onto his back. Letting in a large breath, she rolled herself on top of him, a wisp of a laugh escaped his lips.

Sigyn's hair tickled his face as she pressed her body down to him in a kiss. Suddenly, and much to his surprise, she lifted herself up. Placing her hands on his chest and looking into his eyes with a wild ferocity he had never seen in her, she began to move herself upon him. Enjoying her nymphatic movements, Loki's head fell back and his arm went limp. Never had he felt such pleasure, her warm body moving atop his own, the soft sighs and gasps turned to moans reverberating in his ears.

Her pace quickened, and he could feel her tightening and twitching around him once again. Her breath hiked and her back arched, knowing she was close to her plummet he rose himself off the bed. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed himself deeper, lifting her and pulling her down on himself over and over until they both let out a bellow of pleasure. His hand grasped the back of her head, fingers threading through her tresses as he pressed his face into them. She placed breathy kisses along his collar bone as they sat entangled, breathing heavily into the cool air.

As she lifted her chin to look at him, smiles broke out on both of their faces. What began as a small fit of giggles from Sigyn ended with excited laughter from them both. Loki rolled her over onto her back again, placing kisses all over her body while they both laughed. The world could never of known such happiness. Bringing himself back to face her, Loki looked deep into her eyes.

"Sigyn..." He whispered as she placed her hands gently on his face, smiling at him lovingly. "I love you." Her smile faltered, lips parting in surprise. Loki had never thought he would utter those meaningless words. He never fully understood the feelings behind them when said by others. Inside of him his soul writhed and convulsed in agony and joy at the same time.

Sigyn whispered his name, the smile coming back to her face with a shine it did not hold before. "And as long as I live, I will love you my Loki." Loki kissed her feverishly, pulling her leg up over his hip and settling down between them. Keeping their lips together, they moaned in unison as Loki pressed himself back inside of her. Now with a wild desire to have her as his, he thrust into her with a dark lust, feeling her stretch around him and hearing her sigh into his ear.

He wanted to make her scream, scream out his name for all to hear, for all to know who she belonged to. A warning for all to know, who would come after them if they bade her ill; To know who would follow her into the deepest chasms of this universe and the next. Untangling his arms from her, he kept his even pace as he placed his hands on either side of her shoulders. Sigyn's face was flushed and she seemed not to notice his repositioning.

Taking a deep breath, Loki began to plummet himself into her; Causing her eyes to pop open and her mouth to widen with a gasp. Soon her frantic moans were turning to screams as he kept assaulting her, an evil grin twisted its way onto his face as her lips smiled and her throat screamed for him.


	4. Metamorphosis

**!Warning! Girl-sex is within these pages :)**

**Metamorphosis**

The crowed on the other side of the large golden doors roared, they clapped and shared their excitement amongst each other. Sigyn's hands began to shake as she wiped her sweaty palms along her skirt. Looking down at the white fabric she frowned, feeling foolish in such a pure color. Lifting her face again, she pressed her finger and thumb to the bridge of her nose.

Hearing Loki's footsteps behind her, she let out a sigh and turned to see him walking up to her with Narvi. Reaching out to give him a kiss, Narvi giggled as she stood back up. "I will have him next to me Sigyn, don't be scared, we will be right next to you." Sigyn looked up at him and smiled, he lent forward to give her a soft kiss of encouragement.

The trumpets sounded and the doors were pulled open, the crowed cheered as the family walked down the center of the hall. Sigyn felt Loki step away to her left as she looked up at Odin, his face smiled down at her for the briefest moment. Kneeling before him, he began his speech.

"Sigyn, Princess of Asgard. Wife of Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard." Sigyn looked up at him slowly, hearing her heavy breath in her ears. "You have proven yourself a loyal and loving partner, a caring but strong mother, and a powerful and intelligent magician." A small blush crossed her cheeks at his praise, Odin walked up to her and placed his palm on her forehead. "Today, in the audience of your loved ones and the glorious people of Asgard, I name you Goddess of Fidelity, and grant you powers befitting this title!"

Sigyn felt power surge from Odin's palm, coursing through her Vanir blood, her back arched and her mouth dropped open. A glowing silver light emitted from Odin's hands and Sigyn's eyes simultaneously. The room filled with gasps and Loki's heart began to race, never before had they witnessed such power from a crowned Goddess.

Unable to feel anything but the power awakening in her blood, Sigyn's heartbeat slowed as she made eye contact with Odin. He smiled down at her and removed his hand, she fell forward rapidly and her hands slammed onto the cold floor. Loki ran towards her, but Odin held up his hand to stop him. Sigyn felt her body being lifted off the ground, her feet no longer touching the floor.

Suddenly her torso flew back and light came pouring out of her hands, feet, and face. She let out a loud scream, the audience began to panic and leave the room. Looking down her nose, she saw Odin smiling at her again, letting her know she had nothing to fear. Her scream silenced, and she fell to the ground on her stomach. For a fleeting moment she heard Narvi crying out in fear, the cold floor against her body, then it was darkness.

xx

_A loud roar shook Sigyn to her very core. Fear gripped her heart for a moment, then she turned to see an almost mirror image of herself. The differences were slight, but the girl held a look of terror on her face. She grabbed Sigyn's arms, "Sigyn! What do I do?! I need you to help me!"_

Sigyn turned to where the girl was pointing, and saw only an angry blur of green before she found herself sitting up in her bed screaming. Sweat soaked her nightgown as Loki ran into the room. He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her face with such fear. Sigyn fell into his chest sobbing, "That girl, I need to help her! She needs my help so much!" Loki shushed her gently, running his hand down her hair and rocking her gently. She fell asleep with him rocking her like that and slept until the next afternoon.

Sigyn rubbed her eyes and rolled out of bed. Surprisingly she felt energized, and moved to wash her face at the basin without falter. Loki came running into the room, shocked to see Sigyn standing there. "You've woken up!" He rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her, giving kisses all through her hair. Loki sighed deeply as he pulled back to look into his wife's eyes, "I was terrified you would never awaken."

Sigyn looked at him in awe, "Is what I remember what truly happened? The glowing light?" Loki nodded solemnly, "Father says you are very powerful, he is thoroughly please with your transition." Sigyn looked down and closed her eyes. Loki frowned and led her back to their bed.

"I can feel this power, coursing through my body. It's like it was always there, but I just couldn't... grasp it. And now I've got hold, and it overwhelmed my body." Sigyn felt the bed move as her husband sat down beside her, "Father said you would need rest, and anticipated your reaction. But I still felt paralyzing fear at your slumber."

Loki's cold hand reached out and spread over her cheek, making her look at him. She smiled weakly and he rested his forehead on hers. Sigyn gave him a small kiss and excused herself to the lavatory. She stood slowly, much to Loki's dismay, and began to walk towards the far end of the room.

Sigyn froze when she reached the door, Loki straightened and looked at her in worry. Walking around to see her face, he found her mouth agape and her eyes had rolled back in her head showing only the white. Loki yelled out her name and went to shake her when her eyes rolled back and she started to scream again.

"Where are you?! I can not help you if I know not where you are? Please Ophelia! Ophelia!" Then she fell forwards into his arms, Loki lifted her up to look into her face. Tears in his eyes he shook her repeating her name in haste. Her lids fluttered and opened, he grasped the side of her face as she focused on him, giving her a gruff kiss.

"Sigyn please stop scaring me like that, I can't take it." Loki choked back a sob. Sigyn frowned at him as she ran her fingers under his eyes, "Forgive me my darling, but my visions have been accelerated since my ascension. I've been having them about a girl I've never met." Loki nodded at her, picking her up and carrying her to bed.

"She looks so much like me, a little more sun-kissed, but we're so alike. I must help her, her heart is in such turmoil, there is something terribly wrong and she is so afraid." Sigyn gazed up at the fabric roof of their bed as Loki removed her outer layer of garb and settled himself beside her.

Giving her a long kiss, Loki looked into her eyes while holding her in his arms tightly. "I know not what to do, all I can tell you is to try to reach out to her on your own. So you wont have these fits when she is so scared." He nestled her close into his chest and let out a sigh.

xx

Sigyn looked down at her plate, pushing some food around and placing it in her mouth slowly. The silence at the table tonight was astounding. Volstagg gave Thor a light nudge, causing him to chuckle then look at Loki. "So brother," his gruff voice breaking the silence. "We were visiting Vanaheim this morn, and the women at the temple were telling us how much they missed their regular visits from you." Loki's fork dropped onto his plate as he looked at his brother with venom in his eyes.

"But never fear my brother, I let them know you had your own Vanir to enjoy now." Sigyn looked at Loki in confusion, and Thor in horror. She of course knew of Loki's past but this was a new one, she watched as her husband's hand began to shake. Thankfully Frigga interrupted, "Thor, a very inappropriate conversation for such a time." Narvi looked to his surrogate mother in confusion.

Sigyn tutted him, brushing a napkin along his mouth before pointing at his plate for him to finish. Sometime later, after their usual banter has ceased and some of the company began to turn in to their chambers for a rest, Loki took Sigyn's hand and excused them from the festivities. Leaving Narvi with Frigga and Odin, Loki spoke not a word to her on the way to their chambers, Sigyn would open her mouth to speak while Loki shushed her.

Finally when Loki pulled her into their main room and closed the door, Sigyn got her chance. "What was Thor talking about tonight at last meal?" Loki froze facing the door, his shoulders lifted in defense as his head dipped slightly. With a sigh he turned to her, "You are aware of my changing into a female from time to time?" Sigyn nodded, stifling a giggle.

Loki saw this and smiled in relief, "Well I do enjoy the flesh of women," he stepped towards her slowly. "And I enjoy being in the flesh of a woman." His fingers trailed the side of her bare arm, causing goosebumps as he pressed his lips to her ear. "And I just love being in the flesh of a woman while enjoying a woman."

His growl sent shivers down her body, all collecting at her innermost well, making it throb and pulse with excitement. Loki quickly grabbed her, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other hand firm on her bottom. He snarled in her hair making her moan and close her eyes, "Have you ever lain with a woman Sigyn? I've been thinking about it for days."

Sigyn felt nails dig into the cheek of her ass, opening her eyes she was caught breathless. Loki has transformed into the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Piercing dark green eyes enveloped by Loki's pale skin, her hair was long flowing black tresses. Her body was curvaceous and ripe with a full bosom and hips, covered with a green see-through dress that held on by the chain around her neck.

Sigyn lifted her hand slowly, as she reached out to caress the long hair of her lover a raspy chuckle came from her throat. "You like what you see my Sigyn," Loki's voice made Sigyn's eyes flutter and her lips gasp. Slowly she nodded and cupped Loki's female face in her hand, pulling them together their lips touched.

Loki's now slender hands reached up and began to remove Sigyn's clothing, their chests rising and falling faster with every second. Sigyn wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and deepened their kiss, pressing their chests together. Sigyn's dress fell to the floor, Loki began to caress her bare breasts as Sigyn brought one arm down to do the same.

Loki's soft feminine voice moaned in the back of her throat as Sigyn's thumb rolled over her pink nipple. Pulling out of the kiss, Loki's female face grinned at her devilishly. The women shared a fit of excited giggles as the made their way to the bed.

Sigyn laid herself down on the soft bed, pushing the covers down to make room for her lover. Loki mounted her, kissing her lips, then trailing down her body gently until reaching the patch of softly tousled orange hair between her legs. Sigyn got a glimpse of the dark patch between Loki's own legs from between the strips of green fabric, the sight sending liquid rushing to her loins. Loki's face dipped down out of sight while Sigyn felt Loki's hands spreading her legs.

The soft flick of a hot wet tongue made Sigyn arch her back and hiss. She felt Loki's lips against her curve into a smile before her tongue came out to lick along Sigyn's clitoris. This caused a deep moan to usher from her as Loki's tongue twirled around the small bud, her lips pulling it in to suckle.

Sigyn's legs began to shake uncontrollably, her moans soft and weepy. She felt Loki's breath, then her tongue plunged deep inside her, moving all around, licking farther in than she thought was possible. Sigyn closed her eyes and gripped the sheets as Loki slipped two fingers inside of her and went back to sucking her little bud.

Soon enough Loki had Sigyn shuddering against her hand, her orgasm coming in full force. Licking her lips, she looked up at Sigyn with a deep sensuality. With a gasp of surprise, Loki found herself being pushed down by Sigyn's small speckled hands. A grin was on Loki's face as Sigyn began to lick her own vagina with relish.

Sigyn moaned into her lover's slick folds as Loki ran her fingers through Sigyn's autumn locks. Without using her fingers as Loki had done, Sigyn lapped up the crashing climax of her husband with her lips. Loki watched with widened eyes as Sigyn crawled up her body, her lips moist with Loki's female juices.

Sigyn gently pushed aside the green fabric still covering Loki's breasts, not wanting to remove it completely. She dipped her head low to suckle, sliding her fingers between Loki's legs. Sigyn lapped and teased Loki's breasts, pushing her fingers inside of her and rubbing her clitoris with her thumb until Loki came once again. This time her whole body shuddering while wrapping her arms around Sigyn.

Loki rolled Sigyn onto her back, plunging her fingers inside and causing her to scream with pleasure. With her other hand, Loki made a double ended phallus appear, surprising Sigyn. Tilting her head in confusion, she watched as Loki pushed one end of it inside of her. Sigyn's hips bucked upwards letting out a deep moan, Loki chuckled darkly and began a steady rhythm.

Sigyn could feel her orgasm building up, just as Loki lifted one leg over her hip, pressing the other end of the fake phallus into herself. Sigyn felt with each thrust Loki's own moist vagina pressing into her, which caused Sigyn's eyes to roll back in her head with another deep moan.

With each push against the other, the pressure inside them and their voices grew in intensity. Both of the women screamed loudly with passion, their bodies thrusting against each other in a wild, primal ecstasy. Riding out the final massive wave of pleasure, they kept the toy deep inside them as their now dripping plums rubbed together lustfully.

Their entangled legs became limp on the mattress as they both lay panting for a moment. Soon enough Loki pulled herself up to lay beside her bride, placing kisses along her body as she went. They wrapped their arms together, holding hands and giggling through sweet kisses. Loki placed the fake double phallus in a drawer of their bedside table, turning back to look at her naked lover with hungry, crazed eyes.

Sigyn smiled at her, "You look so beautiful, I think we may have to do this more often." Another grin spread across Loki's face, her black hair wild about her face and supple chest pumping up and down with every heavy breath.

Suddenly a cool breeze brushed the hair from Sigyn's face, her eyes snapped shut from the assault. Large hands grabbed her gruffly and threw her down on her back, her eyes popped open just as Loki, who turned back into his male self, thrust his erect penis deep inside her. Loki let out a deep roar as he gripped her hips tightly and Sigyn shrieked.

He looked down at her with another sly grin on his face, she could feel his penis pulsing inside of her, already primed to ejaculate. Letting out a grunt he began to thrust himself into her quickly and roughly, causing her head to fly back with a hoarse scream.

As they both roared through their final eruption, Loki fell on top of her panting deeply. Sigyn felt his chest rise and fall atop her own, grasping him in her arms and wrapping her legs around him tightly. She kissed him fiercely and his hands came up to grasp the sides of her head, he rolled over to put them on their sides, holding the kiss.

As they pulled apart, they share a glowing smile, their lips barely apart. "I could never of anticipated you being so willing, let alone the fact that you practically flourished when I was in the form of the woman." Loki's whisper tickled her lips as she smiled at him. Loki rolled over onto his back, still holding her hands in his left.

Closing his eyes, his breathing slowed as his voice became a murmur. "You drove me crazy, I couldn't even hold my form." As he continued to tell her how much love he held for her, his voice became lower, his words became slurred. Soon enough he had fallen into a deep sleep, his breath coming out as a soft snore. Sigyn let out a giggle and sat up gingerly to pull the blankets over them, her abdomen stiff and sore. Placing a kiss on his cool cheek, Sigyn snuggled up to his bare chest and closed her eyes.

xx

With shaking hands Sigyn slowly removed her light blue dress. It slipped off her body and pooled around her feet on the warm stone floor. She lifted her head and stared at her naked body in the mirror. Running her fingers along the smooth skin of her abdomen, she pressed a little harder and felt a slightly hard bundle pulsing inside her. Closing her eyes she let her mind concentrate on the spot her hand rested on. With a gasp she ripped her hand from her body, forgetting her dress she ran from the room.

A feeling of dread overtook Loki's body as he opened the door to his chambers, he found Sigyn laying on the couch naked and wrapped in a blanket sobbing. He fell to his knees in front of her and wrapped her in his arms, he whispered words of love and comfort. Sigyn lifted her head to look him in the eyes, sliding her hands along her face to dry the tears. "Loki, you must not be upset. I know we have not yet spoken on the matter, and I fear your rejection."

With a heavy sigh Loki placed his hand on her cheek, giving her a soft kiss he whispered to her softly. "No matter what it is, I will still love you my wife." Sigyn laughed sarcastically and ran her fingers through her hair. She took his hand from her face and slid it under the blanket, placing it on her stomach.

Removing her hand, she looked into his eyes with determination. Loki slowly moved his fingers around on her skin, it felt tighter than last time he touched her with such concentration. The difference was slight, and he would not of noticed it at any other time. Sigyn whispered his name and he brought his shocked face up to look at her.

Sigyn's eyes began to tear up before Loki's smile beamed up at her. "My bride, you are with child." His excited whisper sent adrenaline through her body in relief and she began laughing hysterically. Loki swept her up in his arms with a great laugh and kissed her passionately. Relief flooded through her body as he carried her to their bed and gently set her down.

Loki crawled on top of her and placed his ear to her navel, he listened to the little heart beating inside of his wife. With his mind he reached out to touch the tiny being, it reacted with euphoria and Loki showered it with the feelings of immense love. Lifting his face to his wife he smile largely, Sigyn smiled back, wrapping her hands around his face and pulling him into a deep kiss.

xx

Sitting in the vast castle library, Sigyn was finishing up a new treasure Odin had brought with him from Midgard. With a sigh she read the last words and closed the book, absently she rubbed her swollen belly in thought. Rising from where she had perched herself so many hours ago, she stretched her aching body. She froze as footsteps rushed by the door. Fearing someone would find her and drag her back to bed she set the book down gently and snuck off deeper into the shelves.

Once further from the door she took off her slippers. The cool floor felt heavenly under her toes and she paused for a moment to enjoy her freedom. Once she had gone past the usual time for an Aesr to complete their pregnancy the palace had gone on full alert. They were aware that Vanir women had longer terms, but Sigyn's previous life as a human had Loki fretting.

Sigyn's fingertips tingled and her toes bunched at the thought of her Loki. Any mention of him would send her reeling into thoughts of his touch, of his voice, his eyes looking at her. After so many years she could still hardly stand when he whispered to her, when he looked at her in that certain way.

With a smirk, she traipsed off deeper into the tomes of the great library. The thought of Loki fretting about for her made her frown, but he would be fine, she needed her time alone. As she went deeper into the stacks the lighting changed, it became so soft she had to strain her eyes. When the darkness enveloped her completely she stopped and looked back to where she came.

The need for adventure overtook her restless body, placing a hand on the child growing inside her she whispered to her lovingly. "My Ariya, you will be a great adventurer someday, but you shall begin with you're mother this very eve." Lifting her other hand she made a small blue flame glow from her palm to light her way. "And your mother shall forever protect you." A great smile overtook her face as she carried on into the darkness.

After some time wandering about a sparkle caught her eye. Turning into another row of dusty volumes she came upon a heavy metal box. She was unable to lift it, and when trying to open the hatch she found it locked fast. With a pout she set the blue flame on the shelf beside it. Stretching out her fingers, she summoned a powerful ball of force in her hands and threw it at the box. It collided with a great roar and the box flew open against the shelves behind it.

In fear she froze, waiting to hear footsteps come after her. There was nothing, she was too deep in the library for anyone to hear her. Unsure whether that was a good thing, she leaned forward and peered into the box. A child's book, that's what she was faced with hidden inside the locked box. A tattered old child's book from Midgard, with shaking hands she reached in and lifted it out.

It held colorful pictures with simple phrasing inside, the Midgard rendering of people she knew made her laugh lightly. She found a page with Loki drawn upon it, his face holding a hilarious smile and his legs crouched in a merry dance. Sigyn began to read aloud, rubbing her stomach to gain the attention of her daughter. Three pages in, her smile fell and her hand stopped. Horror coursed through her body and her legs shook.

Grasping the book to her breast her blue flame was forgotten as she ran through the darkness. Reaching the door to the library she burst into the light of the hallway. Avoiding two guards she ran down the hall, the men hollered after her, they had been searching for her. The ribbon from her hair flew out behind her as she rounded another corner. Her hair was wild around her face as she burst into the throne room.

"All-Father!" Sigyn hollered as she came to a stop, grasping her stomach. "How long have you known?!" Odin looked down at her with sadness, shaking his head slowly. "You've found the book." At his soft words rage coursed through her body.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN!" Sigyn had never screamed so loudly in her life, let alone to ruler of the nine realms. Odin never flinched, never called his guards on her or bellowed his anger at her. He just stared at her with a sad look in his eyes. Sigyn walked up to him and fell to her knees at his feet, "Why did you keep this from us? If we had of known-" Odin cut her off.

"If you had of know you would never of started a family." Sigyn looked up at him with tears in her eyes, clutching her belly. "You must understand, that every future has multiple ways to get there. Or to avoid it." Odin motioned for her to stand, "I knew in my heart that you would be strong enough to change your future. Your love for Loki has no rival, and I can see that now." Odin rose with her and took her hand, "You know from you very own visions that nothing is truly set in stone. That the future I foretell is only based on life's current path, every decision you make affects not only how you get there but the ending as well."

Odin walked her over to the grand opening that lead out to the balconies surrounding the throne room. "Everyday you wake I see another path you and your children will take. Some morns the chains will break, some morns they will never be made at all." Sigyn grasped the cool stone of the encampment, staring up at the bright stars.

"Why does Vali become a wolf? What did I do wrong in the future that will make him harbor such dark pains?" Her voice was thick with unutterable sadness, she heard Odin sigh deeply. "Unfortunately there is nothing you can do to stop this. He inherits dark magic and there is no other path for him. But there is always a way to change the outcome."

Thanking the All-Father with a hug and apology, Sigyn handed him the book and made him swear to destroy it. Sigyn slowly walked back to her chambers; she made care to wipe her eyes before she pushed the door open. Loki ran at her, pulling her into a strong hug as he whispered how worried he was for her.

"Do not worry my love, I was just hiding in the library reading." She smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss before pulling away. Inside of their bedroom she began to remove her dress, Loki's voice called from the main room.

"You have secrets in your eyes tonight Sigyn."


	5. Thor

**Thor**

Sigyn sat at her mirror pulling her hair up into braids in preparation of Thor's coronation. The corners of her mouth were turned into a slight frown for her husband as he walked gallantly into the room. He looked at her and gave her his best smile, making her brow frown along with her lips. During the time they had loved and cherished each other, she had come to memorize the look her husband would get when he was up to something.

Turning her back to him, she cringed at the thoughts of what he would do to sour his brother's ascension to the throne. As she reached for her shawl, Loki pulled it out of her hands. "A true Queen of Asgard should not hide her beauty, but accentuate it with exquisite jewels." As Loki spoke, he moved close behind her and pressed two cold earrings into her lobes.

Sigyn looked at them through the mirror. The gems were as bright a green as her lovers eyes, and sparkled with a ferocity to silence the stars. "Loki they are so beautiful! But you must not call me Queen, Thor is taking the throne today, and I would not see you on his bad side already." While she lowered her head Loki's chuckle was heard behind her.

Moving his hands in front of her chest, Sigyn watched as he placed a matching necklace around her neck. With a smile she realized it was the one she was looking at so long ago in the market. "I can not bear to call you princess any further, you are too..." Loki paused while collecting his feelings. Unable to put them into words, he spun her around to face him and lifted her up into his arms.

Sigyn gasped as he led her to their bed and sat down on it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. "I understand my darling husband, and I will always be your Queen. As you will always be my King." A soft smile spread to his face as he listened to her whispered words. He trailed his lips along her cheek, down her neck, and stopping at the pendant.

"Think of this as my heart, a token of my eternal devotion for you. And know that whenever you look upon it, my eyes will be looking back at you with love." Sigyn giggled, lifting his face up. "Well then I will cherish them as I cherish your very body." A smirk passed across Loki's face.

"But my darling, you are not always so kind to my body." They both laughed heartily, waking their sleeping child. As Ariya lifted herself off the couch her mother had laid her on, Sigyn walked over to her. Loki watched as she straightened the girl's dress and spoke gently to her with a love so pure. Narvi wandered into the room them, Sigyn turned to the boy with a smile and fixed his own clothes.

The two children were so different. Narvi quiet and solemn, grown into a young man. He still let Sigyn fret over him. His features strangely similar to Loki's own. Ariya truly her mother's daughter, with Sigyn's curly red hair and smiling face. Just learning to crawl, she was mischievous to no end like her father. Among her many freckles, shone Loki's bright green eyes.

"Now go tell father that we are ready to leave." Sigyn's voice was a bit louder, as a hint for Loki as much as for their babe. Loki put on a bright smile for his daughter and lifted her into his arms as they walked out the door. Sigyn smiled and took Narvi's arm in her hand, the nudged each other and followed behind.

xx

As they walked down the hall connecting to the throne room, Loki pulled them into the shadows of the anteroom door. Sigyn turned to her husband as he wrapped the arm not holding Ariya around her. "You're not planning on causing any mischief today my darling?" Loki let out a breathy chuckle on her cheek.

"Of course not my love, just wanted to let Thor have his little moment." A bellow was heard from the anteroom and Narvi chuckled softly at his uncle. Smiling, Loki lent down to place a kiss on her lips, then led her in to where his brother stood in front of the throne room door. They walked over to stand beside him, looking on to the place holding his future. Giving Sigyn a quick glance he handed her their napping daughter, Loki spoke to his brother. "Nervous, brother?"

Thor smiled and patted his nieces head and gave a hearty laugh. "Have you ever known me to be nervous?" Sigyn giggled a bit, noticing Thor's sudden stare she quickly began straightening Narvi's jacket. Loki smiled and reminded him of Nornheim. "That wasn't nerves brother! It was the rage of battle." Thor scoffed and Loki chuckled out a sarcastic agreement. Thor continued, "How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?"

An attendant came up to Thor with another goblet as Loki's face fell slightly in anger. Sigyn felt the temperature drop and instinctively tightened her grip on Ariya with a frown. "As I recall," Loki spoke venomously, "I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape." Thor merely laughed at his brother, "Some do battle, others just do tricks." The attendant joined Thor in his laughter, not to be embarrassed in front of his wife, Loki flicked his hand at the wine goblet. Snakes poured out as the attendant screams and threw the wine to the ground.

Narvi burst into laughter and Sigyn felt Ariya raise her head for a moment then drop it back onto her shoulder again. Frowning at his brother Thor whined for the lost beverage. Loki laughed about it being just a bit of fun and smiled at Sigyn who was also laughing. "Well I'm just glad you made it home safe my love," she kissed Loki's cheek. "Along with you my dear brother." Placing a kiss on Thor as well, much to Loki's dismay.

Sigyn reached her hand out to Narvi, who shook hands with his uncle. After a small exchange of words he took his mother's hand. A final word of luck from Sigyn and they turned to walk into the throne room. Loki held the doors open for her as she walked through. As she joined their mother Frigga, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif took their places opposite.

"Wake up Little Princess," Sigyn whispered softly to the girl in her arms, Frigga gave her a sweet smile and placed a kiss on Ariya's head. She lifted her head once again, frowning at her mother while rubbing her eyes. Narvi too received a kiss from his grandmother. "Now now young one, that's no way to greet your beautiful mother." Frigga's soft voice drew Ariya's tired eyes, she pinched her cheek, making her giggle. Turning to her mother now with a smile she gave her a kiss on the nose.

The room began to fill with the Asgardian people and Narvi felt overwhelmed. He clasped her hand tightly, his anxiety making him shake. The ceremonial horn blasts and made him jump and Sigyn rubbed his arm in comfort. His father walked up to them with a smile on his face. His large horned helmet making him look like a king. He placed a kiss on his mother's lips and sister's cheek, then clasped his hand on Narvi's back.

Narvi looked up at his father, he looked so regal and powerful, he could not understand why he was not the ruler of Asgard. Narvi turned his gaze to his father's hand as the horn blew again. Startled he gripped it, causing his father to look down at him in worry. Narvi smiled up at him and his mother, causing them both to chuckle and turn back as the Einherjar Honor Guard moved to reveal King Odin, his grandfather.

Odin gazed around the hall, not seeing Thor he looked at Loki. Who shrugged and frowned much to the All-Father's dismay. A low murmur spread throughout the crowd gathered before them. Volstagg mouthed the question to Loki, to which he responded with a breathy "He said he'd be along." Lady Sif shook her head as Sigyn watched the Warriors begin talk amongst themselves.

Without another pause Mjolnir roared into the hall, Thor strutting in after it catching it quickly behind his back. As the crowd screamed for him Sigyn rolled her eyes at Sif, who agreed with her wholeheartedly. Looking up at Odin, he frowned at his sons entrance. So much for being nervous, her eyes spoke to Loki as Thor bellowed out a roar for his fans.

Once he finished his show, Thor regained his composure and walked up to his father. Sigyn could feel Narvi's arm quiver with excitement at his Uncle's display. Knowing Loki would feel it as well. Suddenly Odin struck his Gungnir upon the ground shaking the room, all fell silent. The All-Father's voice would never cease to amaze her, how he could command such authority with such calm. He was truly a great ruler and she feared Thor's ascension.

Odin began his speech, it was as gallant and moving as always. As Odin swore Thor in to the throne, the God roared back his promises at the proper times. Sigyn watched Loki's face carefully, his pointed face held the smug look he normally had. But his eyes burned with a disappointment only Sigyn could see.

Turning back to Odin, she frowned as he paused. Ice crackled along the banners above their heads and Sigyn gasped. The crowd murmured and Sigyn turned to Loki with fear in her face. "Frost Giants." Hissed Odin, and the sounds of a battle beneath them caused immense panic. Lady Sif and the Warriors three reached for their weapons.

Thor ran off in anger, seeking out the trespassers. Narvi wrapped his arms around his mother and sister protectively. Loki followed his father and the Warriors moved to encircle Sigyn, Narvi and Frigga, who had pressed her arms to Narvi's shoulders. Sif clasped her hand on Sigyn's, "We wish to escort you to a safer place until the palace is secured."

Queen Frigga nodded, "Yes, please take us to my chambers. We will wait there until Odin returns." Sif nodded, leading the party to the royal chambers. Sigyn locked the door behind them and left the Warriors to stand guard outside the room.

Narvi pulled a book from a far shelf as the ladies took their seats on a golden couch. He sat on a ottoman in front of them and began to read in a soothing tone. Sigyn smiled at Frigga, leaning her head on her shoulder gently. Ariya stretched out over both their laps in sleep.

When Odin returned to his chambers, he was shaken with anger. Sigyn kissed Frigga goodbye and left with the children silently. Narvi was on edge as he led his mother back to their own chambers. Sigyn settled Ariya in her cot and sent Narvi to his bedroom. "But mother," Narvi began, Sigyn interrupted.

"My darling, if Odin is angered, who knows what your father will be like. Please just read in your room until you wish to sleep." Sigyn glanced at him softly but with finality. Narvi nodded, worried for his mother, and gave her a kiss to the cheek before retiring for the evening.

Some time later Loki rushed into the room. He closed the door behind him and took a seat beside his wife. "What has happened my love?" Sigyn's voice was etched with worry. "Two Jotuns attempted to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters." Sigyn gasped as Loki took her hands. "Thor raged on for war, as always. But father scolded him deeply." Loki's silver tongue was beginning to weave, she could tell by his tone.

"I tried to talk some sense into Thor, but you know how he is." Sigyn frowned at Loki. "Loki, what are you trying to pull? Do not be reckless!" Sigyn hissed, Loki pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone Sigyn. I will be at his side." Loki stood, pulling her in for a strong hug.

"I will be back by dawn, do not fret my love." With another kiss Loki turned to leave. He stopped at Ariya's cot and bent forward to kiss her soft cheek. While Loki was opening the door, Sigyn sighed and sat back down. "I hate when you do these foolish things." Loki turned back to her, his eyes sad and smile fleeting, before pulling the door closed behind him.

xx

The door opening startled Sigyn out of her deep sleep. Looking to her left as she slowly sat up she saw the curtains to her daughter's nursery undisturbed. "Sigyn" Loki's voice called darkly from across the room. Her head snapped around, he stood by the door in shadows. The blankets slipped off the front of her nightgown as she sleepily reached her arms out towards him.

Loki's figure shed all but his underclothes and moved swiftly towards the bed. Sigyn crawled over to him on her knees. He turned to her with a strange look on his face. "Loki, something's changed." She wrapped her fingers around his shoulder, leaning her face towards him to inspect his eyes. "Something broke, there's so much..." she paused, searching for the correct word. "Wrath."

Loki's face twisted downward in a scowl, "And what do you see, great Creator?!" His snarl had her frowning, pulling her face back quickly. Loki jumped from the bed, Sigyn followed automatically. "Tell me, study me objectively until I bore you with my repetitive actions." Her orange head shook slowly. She let her hands fall, her feet taking her backwards slowly as he advanced.

"Predict how this conversation will end so that I may be rid of you!" Loki's hand slashed through the air in finality. Sigyn's eyes welled up with stinging tears. "Tell me what has happened! Do not try to mask your pain through anger!" Her voice rose in fury to him, Loki taken aback genuinely.

Never had Sigyn risen her voice to him like that. Yes the occasional harsh whisper, but they were always out of love and concern. This was the line being crossed, he had gone to far. "I don't care what you do, I will always be true and fast in my love for you. But I will _not_ have you separate our souls in this way!"

True emotion, powerful and primal. It poured out of him like a scent, rushing into her body with a silent roar. His features held no mask of trickery, and it burned in Sigyn's belly like an acidic fire. Loki's face was contorted into that of immense pain, tears welling and falling from his electrically charged eyes. As he let out a pathetically weak sob her body wretched forward in a wail. Sigyn's arms wrapped around his lowering head and held his face pressed to her chest.

Their bodies shuddered together as tears and words of apology dripped along their skin. "Do not shy from me." His shaken voice whispered into her chest as her body gained a steely chill. She gasped as Loki pulled his head upward. His porcelain skin turned to a shocking blue, patterns rising in his skin. His swimming eyes turned a blood red with the tiniest black pupils. A shaking hand covered her mouth, Loki pressed his eyes closed and pulled back from her.

Slowly Sigyn's hand fell, all the while never moving her eyes from Loki's. "What does this mean? I take it this is not normal for a Prince of Asgard." Loki's deep blue lips quivered to an almost smile, "Of course you wouldn't be truly frightened of my appearance." He turned from her slightly, Sigyn's face softened with a sigh at his regal silhouette. "I have just been told I am not a true son of Odin, I am the stolen bastard son of Laufey, king of the Jotuns. I know you've read of them!"

Her eyes fluttered for a moment, mind spinning with new information as she sifted through old in search of the myths in question. "The nature gods? Why should one fear them? Most of the hype of them being dangerous is ignorance. I don't understand why you are so upset?" Loki's azure face flew to anger again. "You foolish girl! The Ice Giants are enemies of the Asgardians! That is why my whole life I was less to Thor, to the great and pure Thor Odinson!"

His tall figure spun from her then, his footfalls moving towards the door. Sigyn called his name angrily, "Loki! Don't you dare walk away from me!" He stopped then, turning his head slightly to look at her with red eyes. "Never mind that, you foolish God!" Sigyn stormed over to him and made him face her. "You are Loki, and that is always who you will be to me."

Sigyn's freckled fingers rose to press into his frozen blue cheeks, gripping almost tightly. "You of all people should know that nothing like that matters to me." Loki's eyes narrowed as her lips ran across his jaw softly. "I love you, I belong to you, and I will never be without you." Sigyn's voice whispered into his ear, making him shiver. "I literally don't give a shit what your lineage is."

Loki let out a breathy chuckle as he pulled her into a great hug. Sigyn's body shook with sobs and she felt his icy tears drip down her bare shoulders. Loki's blue hands shook as he explained what had transpired in Jotunheim, why he had gone down to the Casket, and finally about the Odin Sleep. Sigyn held her ground throughout the explanation, her lip quivering slightly. Finally his lips closed and head dropped, skin still blue.

Sigyn wrapped her hands around the back of his cold neck. Loki's face lifted sideways to look at her lips. She pressed her lips to his face again, her body tingling at the feel of his skin. It was like a midnight breeze, but it did not burn her. "Why does this not hurt me?"Sigyn whispered, her breath warming his skin.

"I've had the tiniest amount of practice." Loki's whisper was hoarse, pain lacing the words. He lifted his face fully to look at Sigyn. Unshed tears stuck to his black eyelashes. "Out of all people I expected to run from me, you never waver." Sigyn smiled shakily, she looked deep into his red eyes.

"I will never falter in my devotion to you. You are _mine_ Loki. I don't care whether you are the regal son of Odin All-Father, or the bastard son of Jotun Laufey, you are _mine_." The deep possession in her voice rocked him to his core, never would he imagine such words come from her mouth. Such powerful, primal words from his beautiful Sigyn. At first he had kept his blue skin to scare her away, now he was overwhelmed by her acceptance, and needed to bask in it.

xx

"Narvi, hold your sister while I carry the food?" Sigyn smiled at him, holding out the gurgling red head. Narvi nodded, setting down his book. Sigyn collected the fruits and meats onto an impossibly large gilded tray. Hoisting it up on her hip, she let Narvi open the door from the kitchen for her. The three of them walked up to the Kings chambers, Narvi toting a jug of wine.

The guards opened the doors, Sigyn stepping in first with the children behind her. She set down the tray on the table and moved to grab a cup. As she turned to Frigga with a warm smile, Loki rose and moved for the exit. Sigyn straightened and frowned, opening her mouth to call out for him before armored footsteps sounded outside the door.

They were fast footed, and Sigyn took Ariya to her chest as the doors were pushed open again. The Einherjar Guard blocked Loki's way. Sigyn gasped and Narvi grabbed her shoulder as she watched Loki tense in fear. Frigga took Sigyn's hand and stood beside her.

"Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you. Until he awakens, Asgard is yours." Frigga's voice was calm as the Einherjar Guard knelt before Loki. Another soldier walked in holding Gungnir, he knelt in front of Loki. "Make your father proud." Frigga beamed at her son, Sigyn looked over in shock.

Loki looked back at his family briefly, his eyes swimming with emotion. Then he turned back, reaching out tentatively. Sigyn feels her chest tighten as his slender hand wrapped around the golden scepter She looked back at Narvi, whose face was void of emotion.

xx

Sigyn stayed with Frigga, chatting happily and playing with Ariya. They were attempting to keep the atmosphere around the All-Father pleasant. Narvi sat in the chair Loki had previously donned, reading another book. Sigyn sat on the floor at Frigga's feet, galloping a wooden horse around her daughters reaching hands.

The door spread open, Loki walking through wearing a proud face and Midgardian clothes. Sigyn gasped, he looked absolutely dashing. "I will be going to Midgard briefly, to inform Thor of father's sleep. And to give him my well wishes." Frigga nodded, Sigyn standing to embrace him.

"Would that be wise father?" Narvi spoke up as Sigyn pulled back from Loki's kiss. He turned fiercely, "You would do best to not question your father boy, your now ruling King." Loki's voice was poison, Narvi's mouth hung open in shock. Sigyn turned to her husband, "Loki..."

He interrupted her, his face darkened, turning quickly to walk out. Sigyn fought the tears straining her eyes. Narvi walked up to her quickly, wrapping his arms around her. "He didn't mean that Narvi, he's just stressed right now." Narvi nodded, pressing his face into his mother's hair.

Loki came home while Sigyn was sleeping. He moved through their bed chambers without falter and went out onto the balcony. Sigyn rose from their bed, pulling a robe over her nightgown. Reaching Loki, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Loki sighed, his clothes chilling Sigyn through her thin robe. He turned and lifted his arm for her to press against him. They shared a silent kiss before an Einherjar Guard quickly approached them. "My liege," The man spoke, out of breath from running.

Sigyn frowned as Loki growled at him in anger. "The Warriors Three and Lady Sif have gone missing." Loki gripped her waist tighter, "I must take care of a few things my love." He hissed, releasing her and walking back inside. Sigyn called his name, "Please Loki, just let them be for the night."

Loki wheeled around at her, his face distorted in anger. Sigyn gasped and froze. "I will not have them ruining my plans! They think they can just take matters into their own hands! Odin banished Thor, and I will stand by his decision for the sake of the realm!"

Without allowing her to respond, Loki spun back around and trudged off towards the door. "A kings work is never done." He growled, slamming the door behind him. From her nursery alcove, Ariya began to cry at the sound. Sigyn wiped the tears from her cheeks and rushed to sooth her daughter.

"Now now my little love." Sigyn cooed, picking up the child and carrying her to the bed. "Let's have some food, and you can sleep with Mama tonight." The babe settled, and Sigyn propped herself up on the pillows. Smiling at her calming daughter, she pushed down the top of her gown to allow her breasts to show

With a sigh, Sigyn lifted Ariya's plump face to her chest. Once she was latched and suckling, Sigyn let her head fall back to the headboard. Her mind plagued with worry for her husband, absently she clutched her daughter tighter. Ariya pulled back to burp, and Sigyn lifted her to the other breast.

'Sigyn.' She jumped slightly as Loki's voice filled her mind. "Loki?" She spoke out loud in shock. 'I need you to call Narvi in and lock yourselves in our chamber. Use strong spells, and I will come for you.' Sigyn began to feel panic as her daughter fell into slumber.

She settled her down in the middle of the bed, pulling her gown back up. "But what is happening? Why do you sound afraid?" Sigyn felt Loki's lips press to her forehead, her eyes closing at the ethereal feeling. 'Do not fear my darling, I promise you will be safe. I will come back for you.'

"You promise?" Sigyn whispered, moving to the door for Narvi. 'I swear it.' Then his presence was gone, Sigyn stifled a sob and knocked on Narvi's door. Her son answered, his hair disheveled and his eyes half masked. "It is an emergency, we are to board ourselves in my room."

Narvi's eyes widened, he reached behind the door and grabbed his sword. Placing his hand on Sigyn's waist, he led her back into her bed chamber. He barred the door and Sigyn stood behind him to seal it herself. With a heavy heart she forced Narvi to tuck in beside his sister.

Sigyn rushed to the balcony just in time to watch her husband galloping down the Bi-Frost on a horse. Her fingers gripped the edge of the bannister as the Bi-Frost lit up. In fear she walked back inside and slipped into the bed with her children.

"Are you afraid mother?" Narvi whispered, their eyes were locked over the sleeping figure of Ariya. Sigyn nodded, tucking her hands under her pillow. "It is eerie," She whispered. Narvi inquired. "You are so much like your father." He laughed, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Sigyn took a deep breath, opening her mouth slowly when a sudden eruption had the room shaking violently. Ariya woke screaming, Narvi took her into his arms as Sigyn jumped up to run to the balcony again. Shielding her eyes, Sigyn watched the Bi-Frost illuminated the horizon with a horrific sound. Another explosion sounded, Sigyn struggled to pinpoint the origin. Just as she found Thor's figure slamming his hammer into the bridge, Loki ran at him, and it exploded. Sigyn shrieked, her heart ripping itself apart and tears pouring out of her eyes.

She froze as the dust settled and Odin stood holding Thor's hand. Thor in turn was grasping Gungnir. And Loki hung on the end of it. Sigyn screamed his name, begging the Gods to let him live. The three men stayed in that position for what felt like an eternity for Sigyn. As she blinked, she could hear Thor's holler, then the small figure that was her husband began to fall. Sigyn became hysterical, shrieking and nearly jumping off the balcony. Narvi pulled her down to the ground, she collapsed in his arms sobbing and screaming.

xx

The banquet hall shimmered in the flaming candles. Sigyn's empty eyes ran along the laughing figures. Glittering dresses and golden armor shone in Sigyn's gaze, piercing her head and forcing her eyes closed briefly. Her face was blank to emotion, her dress the darkest green it was almost black. She scarcely remembered Frigga putting her hair in a bun.

Or was that yesterday.

The only thing Sigyn was concerned with was her daughter. Caring and loving her in constant. Frigga had given Narvi the charge, for Sigyn to attended the dinner. The excited voice of Volstagg called for another drink. His story of how they battled the Destroyer interrupted for the briefest moment.

The crowd around him laughed and raised another round. Sigyn choked down a bite of vomit. Frigga stood off to the other end of the room. Sigyn couldn't enter much further then the door. Sif rose from the table to comfort the Queen. Sigyn became enraged, Sif's obviously fake consoles driving her mad. With a disgruntled hiss, Sigyn slammed open the doors and left. A brief pause in the conversation, then as the doors closed, it took up again.

Nearly running, Sigyn made it back to her chambers. "You may attend to yourself now darling." Sigyn gave Narvi a kiss to the cheek, sending him to his own bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched him close her door. With a sigh she flopped down on the bed, waving her hand so her dress pulled itself off of her She rolled over, Sigyn's naked skin cooling down with the touch of the sheets.

Opening her eyes on her side, she was blinded by the light coming in her windows. With a wild cry, she flew off the bed. Her bare frame wrenching closed all of the curtains. When the only light was from her fire, Sigyn stood. Hunched over and panting. With a scream she spun around, banishing the fire and launching herself onto the bed. The cold seeping through the room, Sigyn waved her hand toward Ariya's nursery. Sealing the room like a bubble so the heat would stay in.

Stretching out into the sheets, Sigyn sighed at the familiar chill. It was almost like Loki had been laying beside her. Closing her eyes, Sigyn's body was wracked with sobs until she passed out. Like always, her dreams were plagued by visions of her husband.

Suddenly Sigyn's visions changed. Loki, his hair long, face sunken, lunged at her. He pressed his face to the side of Sigyn's, taking a deep breath. Almost relishing in her scent. Sigyn reached out for him, a wail of anguish in her throat. His lips pressed to her ear, freezing her to the spot.

"I swear it."

Loki's chilling voice made her gasp, then he was gone. Sigyn woke with a scream, a cold sweat covering her shaking body. She could still feel his breath on her face, the way he had pressed his body into hers. His voice echoing in her ears. Sigyn let herself fall back onto the dark sheets, a smile playing on her face.


	6. Airglow

_**I'm sure I've missed some bits in other chapters, but WARNINGGGG, sexy words follow.**_

_**And yay! We finally get to Brucie's part! :D**_

**Airglow**

Nodding her head, Ophelia tapped her fingers on the steering wheel while music pounded through her chest from the speakers. Not seeing the broken cement in front of her left wheel, she crashed over it. Hearing the wheel blow up she immediately pulled her red Volkswagen over. Turning everything off Ophelia jumped out of the car, her heart in her throat. Being stranded in the countryside surrounding Calcutta was anything but a prime adventure.

Bending down to glare at the broken rubber Ophelia sighed with her hands on her hips. Reaching into her Rabbit she pulled out a thin sweater to throw over her shorts and tank top. Running her hand through her copper hair she frowned at both ends of the road, not spotting any cars or dwellings. Reaching back into the car to pull out her purse and keys, Ophelia checked her phone. No service in this stretch either.

As much as she loved India, it was the only spot in Asia she didn't want to have zero bars in, especially alone. Going through her car she packed a weeks worth of clothes and essentials, not sure where she would find a tow-truck. After heaving a large sigh Ophelia locked her car and started off down the road with her iPod in her ears.

After walking about an hour, she came across a man laying in the ditch, shredded pants the only thing still clinging to his body, a broken backpack clutched to his hairy chest. His hairy _sunburnt_ chest. "What's a Caucasian hobo doing in rural Calcutta?" Ophelia asked aloud, tapping his leg with her sandaled foot. This stirred him and she jumped back a bit, not wanting to risk it.

The man groaned and drew his arm over his face, running his hands along his jaw after a moment. He looked up and froze when he saw her standing there with her hodgepodge collection of bags. Without a word Ophelia tossed down one of her water bottles, and watched as he gulped it up swiftly and with hunger.

Laughing lightly at him, she offered her hand to help him up. "Do you know where I can find a hotel? Or a phone? Or a tow-truck? My wheel blew up." Speaking in fluent Bengali she helped him out of the ditch, his face was still in shock. The man shook his head and waved his hands at her, "Not safety to assist men that are strange." He stood there with his eyes down, holding together his pants and backpack. Laughing at his broken Bengali Ophelia bent down and opened her carpet bag, pulling out her huge flowered shawl she wrapped it around his shoulders.

"It's a little fabulous I know, but better than you standing in shame until we can get you some clothes, and a bath." Ophelia spoke English lightly as she took his hand and began walking with him down the road again. "You speak English very well, but I should get going." This time it was her turn to shake her head. "Buddy, you're not going anywhere." Ophelia pushed him in front of her and kept him walking.

"Shouldn't you be a little more cautious? I could be a crazy person." His soft voice stirred something in her, something deep and hidden away. Ophelia's brows furrowed as she spun around to look at him. His brown eyes looked at her in such sadness is made her sigh. "With eyes that broken you couldn't hurt a fly. Besides, I carry a gun." She winked at him and they continued to walk.

When they finally came across a small gas station, Ophelia sent out a truck to pick up her car. With a huge weight lifted off her shoulders she led the man to the motel room she rented until her car was fixed. "I think this is a bad idea." The mans soft voice rippled through her again as he looked down at the double bed. She closed the door and dropped her bags on the dresser, running her hand through her long straight hair she scanned the room.

"Kindness is never a bad idea, you should jump in the shower. You'll have to wear a robe until my car gets here, I've got some man clothes hidden in my trunk I'm sure." Giving him another smile she lifted her hand to his, "I'm Ophelia, but everyone calls me Ophelia." The man took her pale freckled hand in his large slightly tanned one, "I'm Bruce."

He smiled back at her and she pointed at the shower again, "Well Bruce, you should go wash off, I'll be dealing with the mechanic, looks like they just pulled my baby in." With that Ophelia walked out the door, leaving Bruce staring at his hand. What was that feeling he just had? Almost like the Beast was, happy?

xx

After Bruce had thoroughly enjoyed his warm shower, he walked out into the main room in a towel. Using a smaller one to dry his hair he looked out the window just in time to see Ophelia smile and wave at him before opening the door. Tossing him a shirt and some sweat pants she plopped down on the bed. "The owner says he'll have the tire by tomorrow at noon, then we can be on our way." Noticing his shaking hands, she took the shirt back quickly.

Bruce stared at her in shock as she pulled the shirt over his shoulders and began to button it. Pausing for a moment, she stared at him, licking her lips quickly at his strong chest. Finishing the buttons she turned her back and closed the curtains so he could pull on the pants. With laughter in her voice she turned back to look at him now dressed, "Nothing matched and you have to go commando, but tomorrow we'll get into Calcutta and I'll buy you a new wardrobe and some essentials.

Bruce smiled at her meekly, "That's very kind, but why would you do that?" Ophelia shrugged at him walking over to her bags, "I dunno, you seem familiar. I hope you don't mind music, because I have this issue if I can't dance after being normal for a while." Pulling out a small speaker, which apparently packed a punch, she turned some dirty dance music on her iPod.

Sighing as the beat moved her body, she closed her eyes and forgot he was there. Enveloped in her relief, she let herself go. Bruce sat on the bed and watched her, the moves she was pulling out were meant for a dance club, or a _strip_ club. He rose his eyebrows at her as she bent her knees and thrust her backside out lowering to the ground. Ophelia rose off the ground, her hand running along the back and then inside of her leg as she continued to shake her hips.

Trying to hold his composure, for some reason the Beast inside him was roaring to be let out, he opened his mouth to speak. "Where do you get all the extra money?" It was just the question he popped out, she never missed a beat to his defeat though. "I've got a lot of girlfriends around Europe and Asia, so I've been travelling and supplementing my trust fund by stripping." That explained a lot, Bruce rolled his eyes. "As you can guess, my girls are also strippers. They get me gigs in the place I'm at for the time I'm there."

The two made eye contact, "But I mostly do it for fun! And it's easier to pick up chicks when you know which ones are clean." Ophelia let out a loud laugh and Bruce's eyes grew large. He squeezed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and finger, "This is too much for me."

Ophelia laughed again and he felt her hands run across his shoulders, looking up she was dancing in front of him with a smile. "Don't be like that Brucie, I'm not just some dumb twenty five year old. I'm learning cultures and languages the right way, by living in them!" Back up from him she did an intricate move and kept speaking, "I've got a cushy job back in the States for me once I'm done my training."

Ophelia kept dancing until the sun went down, Bruce had already passed out on the bed. Turning off the music, Ophelia stripped off her shorts and bra and slid into the bed beside him. Bruce let out a sigh and she felt his heavy arm wrap around her, she let him pull her close and snuggled into him happily. She shrugged it off due to her level of tiredness, but she swore he had doubled in size.

xx

_Ophelia was confused, she was terrified, but she didn't know why. A great tremble tore through the grass beneath her feet. Turning in the direction she came face to face with a beautiful woman who had a confused look on her face. Her face that looked very similar to Ophelia's, but a bit more, regal, if that made sense._

_Suddenly Ophelia's arms flew out and gripped the woman's shoulders, "Sigyn! What do I do?! I need you to help me!" Then she pointed behind her, as the girl turned to look, Ophelia saw Bruce, but he had tripled in size and was green. With an angry roar from the Beast, the women grabbed each other and huddled down._

_"Ophelia! If you run, he will never forgive you! You must show him love, and Bruce will come back!" Just as Ophelia looked up to make eye contact with the woman, a huge green fist grabbed her and threw her across the field. Ophelia stood up to look into his raging eyes, tears falling from her own. Somehow she knew that woman would be okay, but she felt fear anew as she green beast in front of her roared again and lunged at her._

xx

The next morning she woke up with a gasp, and found herself alone. At the sound of the door opening she turned her head and pulled her gun from under the pillow. Bruce stood there with his hands up and a bag in one. "Don't shoot! It's just me, I brought breakfast!" Letting out a sigh, Ophelia let her hands fall to the bed as she slammed her head back on the pillow.

"Man, I could of killed you!" He walked over to her and handed her a container that smelled like eggs. "I've seen trained soldiers with lower reflexes than that, and I hope you don't mind I charged this to the room." Ophelia lifted her head to make eye contact with him. "But don't worry I'll work it off."

Sitting up she smiled at him and patted his large hand, "No worries Brucie, and I'd better be faster than a regular soldier, or I know one Russian who is going to be pissed when I get back." They shared laughter and began to eat, Bruce's growing suspicions getting harder to ignore.

Later that day, they had packed up their room and were on their way in Ophelia's now repaired car. Bruce's knees hit the dash as he slid in, at his discomforted grunt she chuckled a little, "Sorry about that, but your chair doesn't go back any further, neither does mine." Bruce looked at her slender but voluptuous legs, they filled almost the whole space under her seat.

"How do you drive this thing?" He asked in amazement, again her laughter chortled through the vehicle, making him relax. Ophelia turned to him, "Lots of practice. My dad had this boy shipped over in the eighties, and I fell in love with him at first sight." Running her fingers along the furry zebra stripped steering wheel her face softened in reflection.

After Ophelia had gone into a clothing store and bought Bruce some essentials they pulled up to an expensive looking hotel. Bruce placed his hand on her wrist as she pulled into the underground garage. "I appreciate what you've done to help me, but this is a little extravagant." Ophelia smiled at him and got out of the car, he followed suit, tossing his new ruck sac over his shoulder and she grabbed a couple of her own bags out of the trunk and hit the alarm button on the car.

"I'm pretty spoiled." Ophelia signed into the hotel at the front desk and they gave her a key to a small apartment on the top floor. "My parents died when I was ten, and the family business saw potential with me." Ophelia laughed loudly as they boarded the elevator. "So they hooked me up with an amazing trainer, she's only a few years older than myself and I caught up quite quickly. But unlike her I wasn't ready to, uhm..." She gave Bruce a sideways glance, "Let's just say I wasn't ready for my own mission, so they gave me leave to travel and gain more knowledge and associates."

Bruce reached out and grabbed her bags, if he was going to accept her charity he would try to do his part. Ophelia shrugged and gave him a smile as they left the elevator and began to walk down a hallway. Ophelia turned to him just as she reached for the knob to their rooms, giving him a once over. "A government thing."

Bruce gave her a suspicious look, but before he could open his mouth she pushed the door open. The apartment was more that he could afford to live in normally, let alone rent for however long. Ophelia walked over to the door on the right of the little kitchenette, "There are two bedrooms, each with it's own private bath. I'm not sure what's on the television, I don't really watch it much."

Without closing her door, Ophelia began to run a bath. Bruce shook his head slowly, "I'm going to hop in the shower." Ophelia nodded and flashed him a smile while she took off her cardigan and walked back into her room. The beast inside him ignored the strange information she was giving, and just let out a primal growl at her. Bruce had never heard him make such a sound and it worried him.

Bruce moved towards the opposite bedroom and caught sight of her undressing in front of the bureau in her room. She wore a matching black lace bra and panties, they perfectly shaped her hourglass body and made him sigh. As Ophelia unhooked her bra, her chest swelled and bounced slightly, making Bruce groan. She turned away from him and raised her hands above her head to stretch, giving him a perfect view of the way the panties accentuated her backside. He yearned to run his fingers along her soft skin, but instead turned away to take a shower. A very cold one.

Standing in the shower Bruce gripped his hand on the wall beside the shower head, his head hanging and the water pouring over him. Ophelia's dancing figure in his mind had now become a naked one, much to his displeasure. Waking up in that ditch he thought she was an angel, he didn't realized he had survived swallowing a bullet. But the state of his clothes proved the other guy had made an appearance. He expected the next few weeks to be the most unstable of his life, the monster inside him wanting to lash out after being attacked.

He felt like a raw nerve, like he was a wraith, only going through the motions. He had reached his end and felt like a walking dead, then to only wake up to an angel leaning over him. That combined with the way Ophelia made the Hulk feel he let her do whatever she wanted with him. Standing in the cold cascade of water, he wished she would take her sudden familiarity further. At this though the Hulk let out a wild growl, it erupted in his own chest. Angrily he clasped his hands over his mouth and turned off the shower.

After they had cleaned up and Bruce tried to regain some composure, he came up behind her as she was typing away on her small laptop. She quickly closed the screen she had up and turned to smile at him. "Would you like to go down and check out the restaurant?" Bruce's eyebrows came together in a frown, but she grabbed his hand and her purse and pulled him into the hall. If he wasn't mistaken, it looked like she had a S.H.E.I.L.D. file open.

Without speaking another word to each other they found their way to the small restaurant off of the lobby. Ophelia skipped over to the large windows giving a view of the lake that ran through the woods behind the hotel. As the sat down a tall young man walked up to their table, "Hello I am Demitri, I will be your waiter this evening." He had jet black hair and you could see the lines of his muscles through his white buttoned shirt.

While they ordered Bruce watched as Ophelia licked her lips and took him in. Dimitri was laying the flirting on heavily before he went off to place their order. Ophelia bit her lip as she watched his tight ass walk away, "God Damn Brucie, if all men looked like that I would never close my legs." She laughed darkly and Bruce just smiled at her.

"I thought you were a lesbian?" Bruce's voice was choked as he tried to rein in the beast. Ophelia laughed lightly at him, "a few ladies, a few men. It's really whoever strikes my fancy." She gave him a wink and he changed the subject quickly. Their conversation was vibrant and they seemed to get along like old friends. They had quite a few things in common Bruce found. Ophelia was really starting to wear on him, he kept catching himself staring intently at her fingers, her lips, her neck.

Ophelia glanced over at Dimitri again, she was definitely going to take him home tonight. "So they don't mind being used and left?" At Bruce's words Ophelia turned to him offended. "Bruce, I don't use people! They are all very special to me, I just never fell in love with anyone. I want the kind of love that could last centuries." Her eyes glazed over as she stared out at the water beside them, "The kind of love that reaches through a hundred galaxies to burn ones heart." She quickly looked back at him, her blue eyes burning with lust. "But I've had a hell of a time trying to find that person."

Bruce made sure Ophelia had gotten safely into the flat before he took off down the street to find a grocery. Coming back into the apartment with two bags of real food he found clothes scattered across the floor. Bruce set the bags down on the counter and walked around it to the living room.

Hearing soft moans coming from Ophelia's bedroom, Bruce snuck across the apartment to peek through the door. Expecting to see her alone, he was surprised when the man named Dimitri from the restaurant was on top of her. Bruce watched as Dimitiri's muscled back moved with each thrust, Ophelia's breath hitching every time. Her voice rang through his head and made his body tighten in anticipation for each sweet syllable.

He licked his lips as her legs were lifted up high by Dimitri's strong hands. Bruce gripped the door frame as Dimitri ran his fingers along her slick skin while spreading them slowly. Once Ophelia's legs were almost straight apart, Dimitri began to pound furiously into her. Ophelia started to scream passionately and lifted herself up slightly, much to his horror she looked over and made eye contact with Bruce.

He went to back away, but Ophelia's lips let out such a sweet moan, her eyes glossy as they burned into him. She rose herself up completely while Dimitri continued his rough pace, wrapping her arms and legs around him she continued to moan loudly while holding Bruce's gaze. Her breasts shook with every gruff movement, her back arching and her hair swaying wildly. Bruce ignored the fast beat of his heart, his body becoming drenched with sweat and his loins stirring hotly.

As Bruce watched, Ophelia reached her climax staring into his eyes. Her whole body shuddered and Dimirti soon followed loudly. When finally Dimitri rolled her over to being again from behind Bruce took off running from the apartment. The Beast roared inside of Bruce's head, "If you don't take pretty Ophelia, Hulk will."

Bruce cried out, his heart pounding in his head as he ran outside of the fire escape. He barely made it to the woods outside the hotel before he changed. Screaming into the pillow, Ophelia heard a faint roar from outside as she reached her second powerful orgasm.

xx

The next morning Bruce woke up to the sound of the front door closing and Ophelia turning on the stereo in the living room. He had come home fairly early, but was as rested as he could be after running around the woods all night. His chest ached the most, but he didn't remember hurting himself. The smell of bacon floating into his room as Ophelia began to sing along with the music.

Walking out into the living room in a tee-shirt and pyjama pants she had bought him, he found her dancing around in tiny shorts and a tank-top making breakfast. Bruce sat down at the kitchen island and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Ophelia turned to him with a full plate and giggled, "Out drinking last night Brucie?" Setting the plate down in front of him she placed her elbows on the counter and leaned her face into her hands.

Bruce gave her a weak smile as he put on his glasses, "Sort of, I assume you had a good night while I was gone?" Ophelia laughed and stood up to grab her own plate, she sat beside him and they began to eat. "I'm sure you already know the answer to that." Turning his head to look in her eyes, they held the same fiery passion they showed him last night.

With a sigh he ran his fingers through her long hair, still slightly moist from her morning shower. Ophelia's eyelids narrowed softly, her face looking peaceful. "I have a secret to tell you Dr. Banner." her lips smiled as she whispered to him. Taking his hand from her hair she took it in her own and gave it a little squeeze.

"What would that be Miss. Simmons?" Bruce asked playfully, Ophelia smiled at him through her eyelashes. She let out a heavy sigh, "The cashier gave me that bacon for free." She bit her lip and laughed darkly. "I batted my eyelashes and flashed a little flirty cleavage, and he missed it on the ring through." Bruce chuckled, "I hope you didn't do it on purpose."

Ophelia stood and traipsed over to the fridge, "Of course not Brucie, don't want to break your little heart." Bruce smiled, looking down at his place without moving his head. When his eyes flicked back up, he saw his own sadness reflected in Ophelia's eyes. Then she turned, placing the bottle of orange juice back in the fridge and sitting down beside him.

The air between them was awkward for the first time since their initial meeting. Suddenly Bruce turned back to her, grabbing the sides of her face. Ophelia looked at him wide eyed, then he placed a soft kiss on her lips. The Beast purred deep inside of him. It threw fear down his body, Bruce gasped and jumped up.

Ophelia looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. He stammered out an apology, reaching up to press his fingers to his neck. Bruce let out a low breath and turned quickly. Ophelia called out after him, standing to follow. Bruce shut the door quickly behind him, locking himself inside the dark bedroom.

xx

Another city, another random excuse for Ophelia to tote Bruce along with her. Another white lie as to why Bruce wanted to stay with her. He sat on the edge of his bed, looking to the left at Ophelia's matching double. She had gone out 'working', which meant as Bruce sat brooding in the darkness she was taking her clothes off for strangers to oogle.

Rage burned through his chest as he tried to calm down. He hadn't had an episode in over a month thanks to the medications he was experimenting with. Guilt held him as he knew it was money she was earning. No, don't trail down that thought again. We can do this. Breathe. Find your Zen Bruice.

Letting out a sigh he stood and pulled his coat on. He wandered outside the motel for a while before just letting his feet take him down the sidewalk. His thoughts were muddled and his chest felt tight just trying to think of other things. The cool night air was helping but not enough.

Ophelia stood on the noisy old bus alone, her head down and her fingers typing out texts to the very girls she had just left. A group of men sat in the back of the bus, just a few seats from where she had been standing. They leered at her and cat called rudely.

She was adept at ignoring them and just pulled her oversized coat tighter around her body. The irony of what they were saying wasn't lost on her as her bikini ties poked out the top of her jogging pants. She plugged her headphones into the jack on her phone and quickly left the bus.

Checking behind her, she made sure the men stayed on the bus. With a relieved sighed she continued down the street. Taking the next left she saw a figure looming down the block. It sauntered towards her in a familiar stride, and after a few more steps Ophelia was pulling a headphone from her ear.

"Doctor Banner!" She called, waving a hand. His brown mop turned up quickly to look in her direction. Guiltily she saw a flash of fear in his eyes until he recognized her. Bruce jogged to catch up to her before stopping right in front of her. "Do I have to answer some riddles before I can continue on my way?"

Ophelia giggled slightly, Bruce just flashed her an exasperated smile. "What on earth are you doing wandering around at four in the morning?" She asked as he moved so they could start walking back the way he had come. "The frigging sun is almost up." Bruce stayed silent for a few more breaths before slowing his pace to catch her eye.

"I want you to stop stripping." His gentle request had her stopping in her tracks. She fluttered her eyes and wheeled on him. "Hold on," she said shocked, "Huh?" Bruce sighed, rubbing his nose before letting his glasses fall back down to his face. He held his hand out towards the sidewalk and they started back on their way. Ophelia hoped there wouldn't be anymore interruptions.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Bruce stole side glances at Ophelia's now fuming frame. "I just think it's too dangerous…" He let out a shuddering sigh, trying to reign in his temper. Bruce just wanted to scream at her, to shake her until she understood. But he couldn't think like that, it wasn't Ophelia's fault he was, well, what's the word for it.

A little crazy.

That worked.

"Dangerous for me, or you Brucie?" Ophelia shot him a glance, pulling out her keys as they walked across the motels parking lot. He looked down at the asphalt under his sneakers, a blush forming on the top of his ears. Shaking his head, he heard the click of the lock and followed her inside.

"You don't need to answer, I get it." The bathroom door was left ajar as the water was turned on so they could still talk. Bruce retook his place on the end of his bed. Ophelia started humming a song while splashing the water around until she found the right temperature.

"I'll check my account when I'm done and then we can figure it out." She called, he could hear her clothes hitting the floor. A brief paused for her to pull her hair up and she dipped her foot in the warm water. Bruce sighed, leaning back and letting his eyes roam to the ceiling fan.

"I don't know why…" he began, but Ophelia quickly cut him off. "No worries," she piked, "I understand, just get some sleep and we can talk about it in the morning." Pulling himself off the bed, he smiled softly and began to pull off his wrinkled clothes. For whatever reason, he felt immense relief at not having to explain his awkward emotions to her.

But that probably posed another question.

As Bruce slipped between the sheets in his pyjamas, his eyelids felt heavier than they had been in a long time. His mouth opened to say something else to her, but the thoughts left his head and he fell into an almost drug induced sleep. From the tub Ophelia felt him slipping unconscious. As his snores filled the air she smile and let her face dip under the water.


End file.
